


碎片

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 当一批新的文件到达位于对角巷的冯·奈特海姆图书馆时，研究员夏洛特·麦克阿瑟负责保管这些非同寻常的内容。但是，她发现了一些东西，将彻底改变魔法界的历史。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/687496) by cinnamon badge. 



**前言**

亲爱的读者：

在伦敦的阿格里帕·冯·奈特海姆图书馆担任研究员的职业生涯中，我有过许多称呼。我不会假装所有称呼都使我感到荣幸，但我也不会假装有些不伤人自尊，甚至令人心碎。我是一个简单的女巫，想做好本职工作，如同所有人一样：尽他们最大的努力。我是研究员和历史学家，不是八卦写手，也不是耸人听闻的文学作家；我只记录和登记那些已经被记录在案且能得到证明的事实。我只书写真相。

不用说，这本书第一次印刷时，强烈的抗议令人气馁和苦恼。我本想澄清事实，让所有巫师了解真相，可我发现，读者们只喜欢听那些声称自己了解整个故事的人所讲述的传说。我只能对他们说：你将金妮的日记拿在手中了吗？你低头看过写满她潦草笔迹的羊皮纸吗？你知道金妮的想法、她的梦想、她的幻想和她的现实吗？我出生时，金妮已经去世将近五十年了，所以像大多数人一样，我不能说我与她有私人关系；我们从来没有坐下来，边喝茶吃饼干边聊天。但是我读过她的日记，也读过她与魔法界各位人士的通信，所以从某种程度上来说，我可以说我了解真正的她。我了解她的思维方式，了解她日常生活中那些小小的快乐和成功，也了解她作为魔法界一位杰出人物的妻子，一直生活在聚光灯之下的想法。她是一个迷人的女人，也许比我们所知的更迷人。

知道我的书所造成的舆论并不会伤害我，因为我渴望成名。我的传记反响如此恶劣，我并不感到遗憾——不，我遗憾的是，金妮·韦斯莱·波特富有人性，她太复杂、有缺点、犯过错，以至于她的崇拜者对她的缺乏神性而感到失望。

这份记录已被重新修订，这次完全准确。我希望可以一直这样保持下去。

——夏洛特·麦克阿瑟·卡迈克尔

汤姆·里德尔第二次战争记录办公室，助理馆员

对角巷，阿格里帕·冯·奈特海姆图书馆

2163年5月3日

《吉妮维娅·W·波特的人生和时代》第二版前言


	2. Chapter 2

**一**

_星期四下午_

洛蒂——

令人兴奋的消息。一封信里说不明白，但是，一位匿名人士送来一只猫头鹰，想向著名的二战部门捐赠私人文件、信件、日记等。没说是谁，但希望是个大人物，嗯？到我办公室来，你可以亲自看看那封信。

又及：明天下班后一起喝点什么？总有一天你会答应的。

J

2153年8月11日

致有关人士：

请原谅我的无知，但我不知道应该问谁。我希望这封信能落入合适的人手中。

据我所知，位于对角巷的阿格里帕·冯·奈特海姆图书馆是不列颠群岛魔法历史的文物、文件和记录的重要收藏之处。长期以来，我一直在财政上支持图书馆，也是受聘于该图书馆的学者们筹备的历史研究和展览的狂热爱好者。

正因为如此，几个星期前，我清理我的阁楼时有了这个想法，我在那里发现了一个落满灰尘的旧箱子，里面装满了我从未见过的东西。箱子里全是1999年到2095年的私人文件和信件，都与同一个人有关。在过去的几个星期里，我将所有文件和信件都逐字逐句读了一遍，在我领会其中内容之后，我发现自己坐拥一笔财富，却不知道该如何处理。

我不是学者，也不是作家。这时，我想到了图书馆：如果有人愿意并感兴趣，我会把这个箱子送到图书馆进行分析研究。但是图书馆必须遵守我的条件：在我认为时机恰当之前，我的身份必须保密，未得到我的明确许可，基于这些文件内容得出的结论不可公开发表。除此之外，我十分乐意为您效劳，并希望听到积极的回应。

——冯·奈特海姆图书馆的一位朋友

亲爱的朋友，

你的来信确实使我们研究员感到激动。不必害怕我们会不感兴趣：从一开始，你就吸引了我们。我可以向你保证，如果你决定将这笔财富——从你的描述来看，这是最恰当的说法——委托给我们，我们将确保文件的完整性，不会有任何破损、忽略或遗漏。

我已与图书馆长克劳迪娅·莱顿斯通沟通，考虑到文件的年代，当事人无疑参与或受到战争的影响，她认为这批文件应该送到汤姆·里德尔第二次战争办公室。我将承担把箱子中的内容编入目录的工作，我必须要说，我对这件事感到兴奋。另一名更资深的研究员将最终承担分析内容的工作。

从现在起，你可以直接让猫头鹰送信到我的办公室，我会优先与你保持联络。非常感谢你对我们在阿格里帕·冯·奈特海姆图书馆所做工作的持续支持和关注。

最热烈的问候，

夏洛特·麦克阿瑟

初级助理馆员

**私人猫头鹰快件**

**确认收货**

寄件人：匿名

收件人：夏洛特·麦克阿瑟小姐，AVN图书馆，对角巷，伦敦

包裹数量：1

内容：纸制品

由寄件人支付运费

**收货签名**

亲爱的朋友，

你寄来的东西我已经收到了，我几乎无法控制自己。我现在明白，你为什么不想直接说出这些东西与谁有关，因为只凭这个名字就能激发强烈的情感。我非常激动，几年以来，我一直对这个人怀有极大兴趣，事实上，正是因为一篇该主题的论文，我才获得这份图书馆的工作。令我高兴的是，也因为那篇论文，我的上司决定让我全权负责这批藏品，指导所有与之相关的研究。我欣喜若狂。

作为一名研究员和学者，我非常感谢你，让我有机会研究这种历史文件。这种事是我们学者可遇不可求的。

谦卑的，

夏洛特·麦克阿瑟

亲爱的夏洛特，

我很高兴听到这些文件有了安放之所和一位热情的保管人。请保持联系，让我知道你的发现。

一切顺利，

一位朋友

金妮·韦斯莱的物品内容摘要：

——五本日记，日期从1999年至2004年——这些日记几乎每日忠实记录，但是频次在逐渐减少

——十三本日记，日期从2024年至2100年——这些日记更加零散，每篇日记之间相隔很久，有的甚至长达几十年

——各种各样的报纸文章，很少有日期——将需要参考已知时间的事件以精准定位时间

——许多与已知家庭成员、朋友、魁地奇教练、球探和球迷的私人信件——数量很多，可能是藏品里最多的一部分

——一只黄铜行李箱——可能是金妮在霍格沃茨上学时使用的箱子，因为上面贴着格兰芬多的狮子标志，还有一些学校俱乐部的贴纸

金妮似乎保存了她收到的大多数信件，它们被胡乱塞在行李箱里——我正在考虑按时间顺序还是按寄信人来分类。

“规律”日记的结束恰逢金妮和哈利的第一个孩子詹姆斯·西里斯出生——这当然不是巧合。

同样，她的“不规律”日记开始时，她最小的孩子莉莉从霍格沃茨毕业，搬离了家里。

羊皮纸状况良好，显示出正常磨损和老化。在处理这些文件时，建议使用棉手套。

日记的皮革封面也保存良好，最早期的日记磨损得最厉害。为了避免损坏书脊，只能在使用支撑咒语或泡沫支架的情况下翻阅，明确禁止移除任何装订到日记中的页面。

报纸文章极其易损，只能用魔咒处理，不能用手，将在图书馆高级职员的监督下进行。

1999年6月28日的日记抄录——

我们看看这次能持续多久吧。我上次写日记时，它回复了我，然后让我杀鸡和石化学生。至今为止，一切都还好。

我正在一个重要场合写日记，因为我现在正式成为霍格沃茨的毕业生了！在狂补六年级课程（很有趣，不过我们那年学到的东西很少是真正有价值和有用的——谁会知道呢？）并痛苦地学完七年级那些垃圾后，我熬过了N.E.W.T.s考试，活着看到了新的一天。珀西说他可以走后门，帮我在魔法部找一份工作，罗恩在乔治的商店柜台后面为我提供了一个位置——比尔说解咒员实习小组今年有一个空缺——查理说他们的保护区总是需要实习生——所以我似乎有许多选择，对吗？

但是这些都不重要。我要去打魁地奇。妈妈还不知道，因为她想让我去霍格沃茨当教授——她说我天生就是老师——我还没鼓起勇气伤她的心。不过，我已经收到了霍利黑德哈比队的一封信，他们很乐意在下周的公开会议中看到我参加选拔，我会去的。我想妈妈必须得习惯。教书还不错，我觉得纳威一心想教草药学——他最近在接受斯普劳特的培训，准备在她退休之后接替她——但是对我来说，一直都是魁地奇。

哈利在这里过了周末，今天一大早才离开。我想做救世主还是有好处的！正常情况下，傲罗新生是不允许离开训练的，但这是他第三次设法离开来看望我，不过这是他第一次来家里。他的来访使我对周末倍感期待。这一次特别令人兴奋，因为知道妈妈就在楼下，还得在床上保持安静，真刺激！哈！

我不确定他下次来是什么时候，但是我已经决定了，我要告诉他：我要告诉他我爱他。今天早上他离开时，我差点就说了，但是我在最后一瞬间失去了勇气。我下次一定要说。我们在一起一年了，我们两个该有人说出这句话了，因此最好由我来说。哈利总是不善言辞，不过如果他不多加思索的话，也会对我说一些甜言蜜语，而且我敢肯定，如果我先说出来，他也会对我说的。他必须说！

洛蒂——

我发现你不喜欢我的花。你对这个更感兴趣吗？

——J

亲爱的杰克，

我对侏儒蒲过敏。请把这可怜的东西送回韦斯莱魔法把戏坊吧，免得它再受罪。

热忱的，

夏洛蒂·麦克阿瑟

1999年8月6日，卢娜·洛夫古德给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

亲爱的金妮，

罗尔夫和我刚刚抵达斯塔万格[1]，我们会在这里停留几天，然后前往奥斯陆[2]。我们反复检查行李，以确保我们带了捕猎弯角鼾兽的所有装备，不过我相信我们带了。亲爱的罗尔夫对这些事情非常细致，我很欣赏。在任何情况下都要做好万全准备。我今天早上在厕所里滑倒了，要不是我戴着防蝻钩的头盔，我就会撞到脑袋。它们特别喜欢厕所，如果你不小心，它们很可能攻击你。罗尔夫很高兴我戴了头盔。他真的很担心我。我希望你戴着去年生日我送你的头盔，因为我不愿意看到你成为蝻钩的受害者。

听到你没有像你担心的那样怀孕，我松了一口气。如果你的检测结果呈阳性，我也会替你高兴，但是我知道你有许多计划，其中并不包括现在要孩子。考虑到你刚刚进入哈比的预备队，这是非常糟糕的时机，而且我知道，能加入球队让你感到多么兴奋。我也知道，你妈妈也许会杀了你和哈利，如果真的这样，我会很伤心。你和哈利是我非常好的朋友。

你问我是如何告诉罗尔夫我爱他的——其实很简单。我们刚刚为《唱唱反调》采访归来，那个人非常不合作，拒绝回答我的任何问题。他甚至用魔杖威胁我，罗尔夫只好插手。在回办公室的路上，我转身对他说：“谢谢你，罗尔夫。我爱你，你知道的。”就是这样。

说到罗尔夫，我觉得他要向我求婚。事实上，这可能就是这次旅行的要点，但是我希望能带着一个未婚夫和一只弯角鼾兽标本回到英国解剖。那就太完美了。如果我们在陷阱里困住一只，我们弯腰抓捕它时，罗尔夫掏出戒指，当场求婚呢？我想不出更浪漫的事了。你想让哈利怎么向你求婚？别告诉我你没想过。我们结婚的时候，我想让你做我的伴娘，我觉得你穿紫色会很漂亮。毕竟，紫色会让gippyslinks远离你，你在婚礼上最不想看到的就是gippyslinks。

我们一到奥斯陆的旅馆，我就会给你写信。我们将在那里待三个星期，挪威的猫头鹰通信似乎很可靠。代我向你的哥哥和父母问好。

拥抱和亲吻，

卢娜

亲爱的朋友，

几乎立刻就有惊喜。我分类整理藏品中的物品，开始阅读和抄录，惊讶地发现金妮竟然这么早就有对怀孕的恐惧。众所周知，金妮和哈利·波特经过两年的努力，才有了第一个孩子詹姆斯，这件事十分有趣。韦斯莱家族的生育能力是出了名的，我觉得这个家族并不存在没有后代的人，所以金妮最初难以怀孕，这件事一直充满争议。我们将会对这件事进行深入研究。

我一直很喜欢金妮。我和她的接触仅限于阅读她在哈利·波特传记和其他与韦斯莱家族或魁地奇历史有关书籍中的间接资料，与她进行这种亲密接触令我感到兴奋。我想，如果我们生活在同一时代，我们会成为朋友。其他学者会告诉你，迷恋我们的研究对象是危险的，但是我从来不信。我发现这有助于我理解动机。

我才刚刚开始，就已经发现了许多我不曾了解的她的事情。一想到那些我还未知的东西，我就十分兴奋。

真诚的，

夏洛蒂·麦克阿瑟

1999年9月17日，哈利·波特给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

亲爱的金，

你的上一份信和随信附上的照片真是大有益处，韦斯莱小姐。你会很高兴地知道，傲罗学院的尖子生几乎无法专心学业，因为他想对霍利黑德哈比的追球手做点下流事。你感觉如何？

我知道我和你说过，我这周末会去，但是罗恩刚刚提醒我，那天是赫敏的生日，我们已经有安排了。我真的很抱歉。也许下个月？

哦，等等，计划有变。罗恩让我邀请你，这样我们四个就可以一起庆祝赫敏的生日了。来吧？我非常想见你，还想试试你在信中提出的那些建议。

永远是你的，

哈利

亲爱的夏洛特，

生育能力很有趣。它不仅取决于双方的身体健康，有时也取决于心理和情绪的状态，以及我们尚未确定的其他无形因素。在你得出结论，说我一定是一位治疗师，才会知道这些事情之前，我必须告诉你，我知道这些是因为我的祖母是治疗师。我不是。

我的结论是，在詹姆斯出生之前，金妮一直没准备好要孩子，而不是因为她无法生育。她完全凭借自身实力，魁地奇生涯成功至极，还为英格兰赢得了世界杯。她在实现自己的梦想之后，才准备好开始她的下一个梦想：做母亲。不过，如我所说，我不是学者，所以这些只是理论。你这种研究金妮的专家肯定比我更了解。

我迫不及待地想收到你的下一封信。阅读你的来信如同我翻阅她的文件时一样，就像重新了解了金妮。

一切顺利，

一位朋友

**部门间猫头鹰**

麦克阿瑟小姐：

我们注意到，最近图书馆收到了大量文件，并委托你保管。由于你只是一个初级馆员，我希望你能理解，我必须要将这些藏品交给一个更资深、有出版能力、有成就的研究员，尤其是这些藏品引起了一些流言蜚语。如果这些文件的研究对象真如我所知的那么重要，那我必须坚持让你放弃你的研究，在下次董事会上探讨之后，将这个项目分配给一个更合适的首席研究员。

这并不是轻视你作为研究员的能力。只不过你才二十八岁，只发表过几篇文章，而这里的其他人已经出版了系列书籍。我会保证，你可以继续作为助手参与这个项目。

热忱的，

阿米塔布·伦诺克斯

英国魔法信件办公室主任

**部门间猫头鹰**

亲爱的伦诺克斯先生，

恕我直言，我相信我是最适合这个项目的研究员，尽管如你所说，我只有二十八岁。你所听到的关于这批藏品的传言是真的：它们确实是金妮·韦斯莱·波特的私人文件、日记和信件。此外，我是图书馆中唯一有资格研究这批藏品的研究员，因为这里只有我专门对二战中的女性角色进行学术研究。欲进一步参考，请阅读我的论文《半边天：赫敏·格兰杰和金妮·韦斯莱在汤姆·里德尔第二次战争中的角色》。我相信你会发现它有所启发。

友好的，

夏洛蒂·麦克阿瑟

初级助理馆员

汤姆·里德尔第二次战争记录办公室

[1] 挪威城市。

[2] 挪威首都。


	3. Chapter 3

**二**

洛蒂——

我不知道你对伦诺克斯做了什么，但是他现在火冒三丈，在办公室里大声咆哮。你的名字出现了好几次。干得好，孩子。你在助理研究员办公室很快会收到我们的礼品篮。

——J

**部门间猫头鹰**

麦克阿瑟小姐：

兹通知你，你需要在下周三八点出席AVN图书馆董事会的月度会议，捍卫你对本机构最近获得的金妮·波特收藏品的负责权。请携带支持你的观点所需的材料。

真诚的，

鲁弗斯·皮博迪

董事会主席

2000年1月6日的日记抄录

带泰迪来对角巷吃午饭，让他在韦斯莱们的把戏坊里挑点东西。尽管乔治将撇号换了地方，这家商店现在只属于他一个人了[1]，但是我仍然坚持称它为“韦斯莱们的”。我们到达的时候，安吉丽娜正在柜台后面工作，我们叙了旧，聊了聊魁地奇，哈利则带着泰迪逛商店。她现在是普德米尔联队的替补队员，奥利弗·伍德显然还像以前一样疯狂。

我觉得乔治和安吉丽娜之间有点什么。他们都说，他们的友谊因为共同失去的人而变得更加牢固了，但我从没见过乔治用看安琪的眼神去看凯蒂或艾丽西娅。我敢肯定有一次我甚至听到他管她叫“安琪儿”，当我提起这件事时，哈利只是耸了耸肩，不过事后他看上去也若有所思，也许我不是唯一注意到的人。我一点都没有谴责他们——事实上，我认为在弗雷德去世后，他们能找到幸福是件好事。也许我该推乔治一把？我只是讨厌看到他总是那么消沉！

下个赛季的训练已经认真开始了。我浑身酸痛，伦纳德说我们才刚刚开始，但是这种疼痛很不错，你知道吗？什么都不如一次艰苦的训练或锻炼能让我这么满足，哈利当然好好利用了我在赛季时结实的身体——我一点都没抱怨！还有一件令人兴奋的事，我想我可能会被邀请参加英格兰队的选拔，参加今年的世界杯。我写信告诉查理了，你知道吗，我在他的回信中嗅出了嫉妒！当然，只有一点点。查理热爱他的工作，他不会为世界上的任何东西而放弃它，即使是魁地奇。

前几天我和罗恩一起吃午饭，他告诉我他要向赫敏求婚了，只等他鼓起勇气。太让人惊喜了。有一半时间，他们俩都好像被施了捆绑咒一样，嘴巴紧紧贴在一起。他给我看了他挑选的戒指，太漂亮了，非常优雅，但很实用，我知道赫敏会喜欢的。

我得骑着扫帚再飞几圈了。这个赛季火弩箭赞助了我，他们的最新模型简直是飞行者的梦想。

亲爱的洛蒂，

我们很高兴听到图书馆收到的藏品，也相信董事会会让你继续参与这个项目。你的论据很充分，他们会意识到的。我们为你加油，亲爱的！

周末见——爸爸超越了自己，正计划给你做一个大蛋糕。

XXOO

妈妈

2000年2月18日，赫敏·格兰杰给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

亲爱的金妮，

我更愿意当面跟你说这件事，但是我在魔法部太忙了，你的日程也很紧张，很不幸，我只能给你写信了。

我就直说吧：罗恩打算求婚吗？在过去的一个月里，他表现得很奇怪，不肯告诉我怎么回事。就算没有他让我觉得我做错了什么，或者他不高兴了，我要操心的事也已经够多了。即使和他争吵也不能使他振作起来，我没办法了。天知道我爱你哥哥，但是现在我可能会亲自向他求婚，好让他别再这样了！

很多的爱，

赫敏

**部门间猫头鹰**

亲爱的麦克阿瑟小姐，

你会很高兴地知道，董事会经过深思熟虑，决定让你继续研究金妮·波特的收藏品。大家因为你的年轻而产生的顾虑是可以理解的，不过这件事已经经过彻底审查，我们董事会很满意我们的最终决定。

我们怀着极大的兴奋，期待你能从收藏品中发掘出令人惊叹的东西。

真诚的，

鲁弗斯·皮博迪

董事会主席

亲爱的夏洛特，

我真诚地祝贺你赢得了董事会的支持。我完全是实话实说，但是如果他们不让你做这项工作，我会收回我的提议，并立刻要求归还我的文件。通过我们的通信，我开始全心全意地相信，你是做这项工作的正确人选。

只要你继续负责这个项目，我就会给予最好的祝愿。我承认，我找到了一份你的论文，发现它很有启发性，非常引人入胜。不要在意别人说什么；这个项目注定是你的。

——一位朋友

《吉妮维娅·W·波特的人生和时代》的摘录

带着相当不错数量的N.E.W.T.s——考虑到她六年级时的剧变和七年级时的混乱莽撞，这是值得称道的成绩——离开霍格沃茨后，对于劲头十足的韦斯莱小姐来说，事情进展得飞快。她在五年级时和哈利·波特曾有过短暂的浪漫关系，在霍格沃茨之战后，他们的爱火几乎立即重燃，一直持续到哈利参加傲罗训练和她成了霍利黑德哈比预备队的替补队员。在那场可怕的战争之后，一切对她来说都很顺利，事情只会变得更好。

在1999年的赛季末，哈比队和暴力的肯梅尔红隼队的倒数第二场比赛中，追球手奥德拉·伦纳德同时被两个游走球击中，造成了使她职业生涯终结的创伤。（值得赞扬的是，哈比队的击球手格韦诺格·琼斯进行了报复，红隼队的两个击球手也被迫离开比赛，因为他们都被变成了潮虫。）金妮，作为他们最好的替补追球手，上场替代了伦纳德，如老话所说，接下来的事就世人皆知了。金妮一人独得130分，之后哈比队的找球手杰米玛·科恩福特抓住了金色飞贼，这个单场比赛纪录一直保持了40年，直到金妮的侄女罗克珊·韦斯莱，波树之光队的追球手，打破了这个纪录。

赛季的最后一场比赛结束后——这是一场与一向差劲的查德理火炮队无惊无险的比赛，金妮正式与哈比队签约，成了他们的新追球手。奥德拉·伦纳德的辉煌事业戛然而止，但她丝毫没有觉得委屈，而是亲自训练金妮，使她已经彰显的惊人天赋变得真正令人望而生畏。2000年赛季开始的时候，因为她的技术，很多人说她将有机会代表英格兰队参加明年的世界杯。

不幸的是，这些只是谣言。金妮那年没有被邀请加入英格兰队，但是如果她对此感到失望的话，也没有表现出来。她那年的表现好极了，打破了好几项纪录，有一些保持至今。她的哥哥查理·韦斯莱还在霍格沃茨读书时，联盟里的每一支球队，甚至一些来自欧洲大陆的球队，都争相邀请他加入，他前来观看了她截球数量破纪录的那场比赛，比赛结束之后，他对蜂拥而至采访他和妹妹的记者团说了这番话：

“我为金感到无比骄傲。我还记得，我和兄弟们在房子后面打魁地奇时，她恳求加入我们。她会趁没人的时候溜进扫帚棚，拿一把扫帚自己玩。现如今，她已经长大成人，成了职业球员，我不敢相信她已经取得了这样的成就……至于教会她所知的一切，如果我把功劳算在自己身上，她会收拾我的！”

金妮不仅是一个魁地奇球星，也是哈利·波特的女友，尽管公众的关注给了她持续不断的压力，但金妮仍然表达着她对大家庭和众多朋友的爱。那年八月，赫敏·格兰杰终于与罗恩·韦斯莱结婚了，她支持着赫敏，为了让仍然哀悼着孪生兄弟弗雷德的哥哥乔治和家庭朋友安吉丽娜·约翰逊承认他们对彼此的感情，她显然做了精心筹谋。她的所有物里有很多她的朋友卢娜·洛夫古德·斯卡曼德给她写的信，她们计划着如何让乔治和安吉丽娜敞开心扉，金妮在日记中写道：“面对现实。他们显然对彼此神魂颠倒，却因为太迟钝而看不出来！他们与罗恩和赫敏不相上下，这是肯定的。”

霍利黑德尽管在那个赛季取得巨大成功，却在联赛中最终排名第二，因为一个引起强烈争议的技术性进球落后于蒙特罗斯喜鹊队。然而，哈比队获得了应有的认可：在次年1月的年度职业魁地奇颁奖典礼上，金妮摘得了年度最佳新秀奖和年度最佳追球手奖，在那之后多年里，这两个奖杯一直被骄傲地摆在她母亲的壁炉架上。职业体育界又开始传言，她肯定会被邀请加入英格兰队，因为最终名单那时仍然未有定论，但是英国魁地奇协会仍然没有任何消息。

金妮最终被选入了英格兰队，但是从某种角度来看，她入选的情况并不理想。当时她还在为2001年的赛季训练——她接受了她不会参加世界杯比赛，需要按惯例为常规赛做准备——哈利·波特带金妮去对角巷的一家餐厅吃饭，在他们的朋友和家人面前向她隆重求婚。金妮激动不已，高兴地答应了。

不到一周，她就被邀请加入英格兰队的首发阵容。

的确，对于任何职业魁地奇球员来说，被国家队选中是至高无上的荣誉，只有那些相当有才华和技巧的人才能得到。然而，尽管金妮已经向英国和世界证明了自己的能力，但是，在成为著名的哈利·波特的未婚妻后，她才被考虑加入球队，这一事实至今仍让许多女权主义历史学家耿耿于怀。她被选择不是因为她会给英格兰队带来的价值，而是宣传的噱头和策略，为了提高广告费用和门票销量，因为世界杯的筹办人担心二战之后利率下降和随后漫长的重建。

如果金妮想到了这些，她仍然固执地保持乐观，当然，也很兴奋。“就是这样，”她在日记中写道。“我终于到了这一步。我不再是别人的小妹妹，我就是我，金妮，凭借我自身的优势，我在做大事。我余生都会记住这些岁月的。”

2001年4月11日的日记抄录

该死的梅林的内裤和袜子抽屉！刚刚因为我甚至不记得的小事和哈利大吵一架。最后，他气冲冲地和罗恩离开了，我回到我的公寓哭了一个小时。我讨厌他这样。我这周刚刚打了一场精彩的比赛——我们的比赛持续了四天，尽管我们最后输了，但我们得了很多分，远超威格敦那些讨厌的家伙——他就这样走了，毁了一切！我们对彼此说了一些难听的话，我都不敢相信我说了那些话。

我都哭出来了。我的心很难受，脑袋也疼。我很爱他，我也知道他爱我，但是我们太了解对方了，我们很清楚如何最严重地伤害对方。在我们结婚之前，肯定有些事情需要解决：即如何避免这种情况，我们躲进不同的角落，而不是一起解决问题。

哦。在吵得厉害的时候，我把我的订婚戒指扔向了他。他离开之后，我把它召唤回来了，但我还没有戴上它。我想先解决我们之间的事情——我想让他把它戴回我的手指上。我爱他，梅林帮帮我，但我现在想不起所有原因了。让我再看看他，他凌乱的头发，灿烂的笑容，我知道我们会没事的。一切都会好的。哈利是我的灵魂伴侣，但我从不指望事情会因此变得容易。

我现在不能担心这个。除了哈比队的常规训练，我很快就要参加英格兰队的训练，我无法想象我有多少时间吃饭和睡觉，更不用说和哈利吵架了。一切都会好的，我知道会的。他知道这对我多么重要，也不会让我分心。

亲爱的夏洛特，

我不同意你，这是不是很粗鲁？我看不出金妮和哈利的订婚与她后来入选英格兰队有什么联系。我个人认为，这只是一件巧事，纯粹的巧合。英国魁地奇协会肯定已经考虑让她入队了——除非他们在岩石下生活了一年，才会对她的天赋视而不见——就在同一个星期，他们碰巧向她提出邀请。这是我的拙见，但是我依然尊重你的专业知识。

然而，我对你在上一封信中提出的问题感到困惑。我在阁楼里找到那只箱子时，我把里面的东西都拿出来并通读了一遍，但是，当图书馆接受我的请求后，我就把所有东西放回箱子里寄了过去。这里没有落下什么；我甚至又上去确认了一遍。在我找到这个箱子之前，我根本不知道它的存在，所以我的家里没有属于金妮的信件或纸张。所有东西都在你那了。

尽管我这样向你保证，但我仍然担心是什么使你产生了疑问。有什么不对吗？我给图书馆捐赠时，是不是漏掉了什么步骤？我没有经验，所以我焦急地等待你的回复。如果真有问题的话，我会尽力解决。夏洛特，我永远是你的仆人和——

一位亲爱的朋友

**韦斯莱带领英格兰队赢得了世界杯**

特约撰稿人 阿米莉亚·卢埃林

英格兰魔法界今晚的街道灯火通明，庆祝活动肯定会持续到下周，因为不可能的事情发生了：英格兰队在近一百年里第一次赢得了世界杯，这一壮举也许应该完全归功于明星追球手金妮·韦斯莱。

四分之一决赛中，英格兰队先与日本队进行了一场紧张的比赛，然后同样勉强胜出秘鲁队，今天，英格兰队对战埃及队，这场比赛被誉为世纪之战。在过去几十年里，英格兰队屡败屡战，渴望夺得世界杯，而埃及队则因为世界杯开始前几个月，找球手拉姆西斯·穆巴拉克与致命的淋巴真菌炎做了好几个月斗争并最终战胜病魔的感人故事，变成了受到偏爱的弱势球队。穆巴拉克出场时，得到了观众震耳欲聋的欢呼声，相比之下，英格兰的找球手加尔文·斯坦迪什就没他那么受欢迎了。

但是，凭借一头鲜艳红发在赛场上格外显眼的韦斯莱，同时从英格兰和埃及球迷那里赢得了最多的掌声。比赛开始的哨声一响，她立即行动，接过追球手埃维·贾斯帕-托德的传球，完美地使用波斯科夫战术，比赛开始不到五分钟，就为英格兰队得了分。

下接18页

2001年8月30日，查理·韦斯莱给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

亲爱的金妮，

我知道我亲眼目睹你出色地赢得了世界杯，不过回到保护区之后，我不得不再次告诉你，我有多为你骄傲。其他驯龙者都开始嘲笑我了，因为我总是面带笑容，回想着你有多出色。

我很高兴你没有让我们阻碍你。我知道我们小时候可以很讨厌，尤其是我和比尔，但你从来没有容忍过。你很坚定，金妮，可能比我们所有人加起来都要坚定。你天生就是要打魁地奇的，就像你生来就骑着扫帚。

干得好，小妹妹。我希望这只是你人生众多凯旋中的第一次。

爱你的，

查理

[1] 原本是Weasleys’ Wheezes，弗雷德去世后，乔治将店铺名称改成了Weasley’s Wheezes。


	4. Chapter 4

**三**

2001年10月7日的日记抄录

我们做到了！我们真的做到了！我只是厌倦了看插花和挑选伴娘服还有装饰品，哈利和我决定结束这一切私奔！事情开始得很简单：我们正在吃早饭，我唠叨着我的花束要用鸢尾花和水仙花，这时，哈利扭头对我说：“这要让你发疯了，不是吗？你并不在乎你结婚时拿着什么吧？”我叹了口气，十分感激他能明白我，我告诉他没错，只要他在过道尽头等着我，我甚至不在乎我那束花是死是活。

听到我的话，哈利脸红了，我还是少女时，每次说些肉麻的话，他都会这样脸红。这让我很高兴。最后，他结结巴巴地说，也许我们不必忍受这些繁文缛节。也许我们可以——

亲爱的朋友，

我要先向你说明，我没有指控你犯下任何罪行。我只是想弄清楚我在金妮日记里发现的一些奇怪的东西是怎么回事。

我们最近讨论了金妮在2001年世界杯上的战绩。我一直在抄录她那一年的日记，却沮丧地发现十月的日记少了一页。它似乎被很整齐地撕下来了，但是肯定有缺页，因为剩下的文字对不上。她描述她和哈利·波特私奔那天的日记，中间被撕掉了，接下来的那页有几行需要买些杂货的内容。它们显然不属于同一篇日记。我翻遍了其他日记，想看看其中是否有散开的一页，也许它掉落出来，被夹在哪本书里了，却发现这不是唯一缺失的页面：至少缺了三十页。

如我所说，我不想轻率地指责他人。通过我们的通信，我得出结论，你可能是金妮·韦斯莱的后代，不是有血缘关系就是通过婚姻关系——不然她的东西怎么会在你的阁楼上？——你也向我承认，在寄给我之前，你查看过箱子里的东西。我只想知道真相：那三十页纸上有什么让你难堪的东西吗？为了保守家族秘密，你把它们拿走了吗？如果是这样，我不会评判你。梅林知道，我的家族也有不可告人的秘密。

如果你确实移除了那些页面，我将立刻放下疑问，在缺少它们的情况下继续工作。如果这是你的愿望，我再也不会提起它们。你可能不知道，我愿意做任何事来保留这些收藏品，继续我的研究。

夏洛特

2001年10月10日，罗恩·韦斯莱给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

亲爱的金，

很高兴认识你。妈妈火冒三丈——这个词力度还不够——当她发现你和哈利私奔时，她可能打碎了家里的几样东西，也可能没有。爸爸花了好几个小时才让她平静下来，但是，她仍然嘟囔着一些责怪你和哈利的话。

快想想办法。我太喜欢哈利了，不想看着他死，而且我越来越喜欢你了，你这个民族英雄。赫敏建议让妈妈举办一个婚宴，我觉得这个计划不错。

爱你的，

罗恩

2001年10月11日，安吉丽娜·约翰逊给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

亲爱的金妮，

不，罗恩一点也没有夸张。莫丽收到你的猫头鹰时，我和乔治都在场，乔治抱怨他的耳朵一整天都在嗡嗡作响。我同意罗恩的话，我认为一场像样的婚宴就能解决一切问题。

但是我听说你要结束魁地奇生涯了，这是怎么回事？除非我死了，波特夫人！星期六在破釜酒吧和我一起吃午餐吧，我们要讨论一下这个所谓的退休。

很多的爱，

安吉丽娜

亲爱的夏洛特，

原谅我这么久才回复你。关于金妮的文件，我花了很长时间才决定应该透露什么，隐瞒什么。并不是我不信任你——你显然是一个非常专业、具有献身精神的学者。只是如你所说，每个家族都有很多不可告人的秘密。

首先，是的，我和金妮有关系，不过我暂时不会解释我与她有何关系。我很想告诉你，但现在还不是时候。金妮的行李箱几经易手，才来到我的阁楼里，不过我不知道谁知道里面的内容。我当然不知道；我拿到它的时候，被告知里面放着遗嘱和契约之类的法律文件。显然情况并非如此。

另外，我把行李箱寄给你时，就已经知道缺页了，我本希望等你注意到的时候，我能给你一个解释。不幸的是，我不知道那些页面为什么不见了。我甚至不知道它们是否仍然存在，它们很可能在被撕掉之后，立刻就被销毁了。我不知道是谁，也不知道是什么时候。

不，那是谎话——我可能，再说一遍，是可能，知道为什么有些页面被撕掉了。对于某些人和事，我们家族里有一些流言蜚语，但是在你进行更深入的研究之前，我不能说。那——我希望我拐弯抹角的答案不会使你对你的项目望而却步。

我知道我太神秘了，可能一点帮助都没有，但如果有谁能解开我家族的谜团，我相信那个人是你，夏洛特。

——你的朋友

2001年10月23日的日记抄录

好了。我们已经解决那个烂摊子了。刚从陋居回来，妈妈在那里为我们举办了一个非常可爱的婚宴，我们所有的朋友都来欣赏我的戒指，取笑我们等不及了，等等等等。真讨厌。不用在所有人面前举行吵吵嚷嚷的仪式，我们现在更高兴了。

哦，但是我不能太生气。就像我说的，婚宴很可爱。不管怎样，我喜欢让我所有的家人和朋友，所有我最爱的人，在我身边度过一段美好的时光。所有人都在一起，这是我宣布结束魁地奇生涯并开始组建家庭的完美时机。妈妈很高兴能有更多孙辈，好像她还没带够维克托娃似的，那孩子似乎对什么都感兴趣，我肯定这有助于缓和私奔未遂事件带来的影响。如果我不提起孩子，妈妈可能会记仇很多年！

我已经跟哈比队说了，格韦诺格·琼斯给我寄来了一封非常恶心的吼叫信。（抄写员注：日记没有结束；原日记中缺页。）

2002年1月7日的日记抄录

我讨厌自己听起来这么急功近利，但是我觉得我们现在该怀孕了。根据我的家族史和他们像兔子一样繁衍的方式来看——珀西的新妻子刚怀孕，芙蓉似乎也要再生一个，真是在伤口上撒盐——我以为哈利和我今年夏天就会有孩子。但是三个月过去了，我们尝试和盼望了三个月，还是一无所获。

不过也不全是坏事——我的——

亲爱的朋友，

我仍然为缺失的页面感到困惑。没有它们，很多问题就没有答案。我唯一能确定的就是，大多数缺失的页面都是她养育孩子之前的日记，她后来的日记只被撕掉了几页。我初步推测，也许是金妮自己撕掉的，因为上面的内容让她感到尴尬？很多缺页似乎都挨着她努力怀孕的日记。我只能假设，我讨厌不确定性。

然而，有一件事让我十分震惊，那就是金妮没有立即怀孕时，她变得多么沮丧。我想你会同意我的看法，她的期望有点不切实际——她在10月份结婚，就想在圣诞节前怀孕！——但就算那样，如她在日记中所描述的那样，她最初的麻烦还是让她很痛苦。这完全不符合她的性格。在少女时代，金妮一直努力想获得认可，但她从未放弃过自己的目标。毕竟，正是这种固执使她为英格兰打魁地奇，还获得了世界杯。可是不能立刻把孩子抱在怀里，她就觉得没有希望了吗？一定有更深层次的原因，我一定要找出来。

你的含糊其辞并没有使我放弃这个计划。远非如此，我现在决心要弄清楚真相。朋友，你会是第一个听到我的发现的人。

一切顺利，

夏洛特

洛蒂——

明天在美人鱼酒廊喝一杯吗？

J

亲爱的杰克，

不了，谢谢。

热忱的，

夏洛特·麦克阿瑟

亲爱的安德鲁，

希望你收到这封信时一切都好。等我因为你把杰克·斐尼甘介绍给我而折磨你的时候，我希望你的身体处于最佳状态。他不停地纠缠我。我没有给过他任何暗示，也没有鼓励过他，我从来不和他调情，我甚至不怎么见到他，因为我们在两个不同的部门工作，但是每周四，毫无例外，我都会收到出去喝酒的邀请。

让他离我远点，安德鲁。我是认真的。

如有必要仍然能揍你的姐姐，

洛蒂

2002年2月18日，乔治·韦斯莱给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

亲爱的金，

我可能有你需要的东西。安琪和我刚发明了一种神奇的小药水，无色无味，可以轻松地放进敌人的饮料里。一旦它进入他的体内，他就会腹泻好几个小时。我们的灵感来自于成功的便秘仁系列，因为我们还没有任何与之相反的产品，但我们仍然在为它想名字。有什么建议吗？

哦，安琪让我告诉你，药效大概八小时后消失。她让我调整原料，把这个写在包装上，这样我们就不会被那些死于脱水的人起诉了。我告诉她，死人不能起诉我们，但你知道安琪，她在这事上很强硬。

我要给你寄多少，你手头有照相机吗？我真想看看——

（抄写员注：信的下半部分被烧掉了。）

亲爱的朋友，

我也许有了突破！让我从头说起：我在金妮的信件中发现一封被烧掉了一半的信（当然，这只是许多类似信件之一），吃午饭时，我向一位同事提起了这封信。我只告诉了他基本细节——这是乔治·韦斯莱的来信，提到了一种会让人腹泻的产品——他立刻坐直了身体。

我应该提一下，我的朋友是黑魔法史研究办公室的一名研究员，该部门也关注使用黑魔法或与黑魔法有关的巫师。他是一个可爱的家伙，我知道我可以相信他会对我的研究谨言慎语，而且很有帮助。他把我带到他的办公室，拿出几份他最近在研究的马库斯·弗林特的文件。在金妮收到那封信后的几个月里，弗林特似乎得了严重的腹泻——不仅如此，2001年末/ 2002年初，金妮刚开始在《预言家日报》工作时，他和金妮在同一个部门工作。这全都对上了！似乎弗林特不知怎么惹了金妮，她就把这种药剂加到他的饮料里作为报复。我还没找到它的名字，因为韦斯莱把戏坊已经不再售卖这个产品了。

我现在要去和我的朋友对比一下记录，看看我们能否在马库斯·弗林特和金妮·韦斯莱的生活中找到更多相似之处。研究继续！

一切顺利，

夏洛特

亲爱的洛蒂，

我会和杰克谈谈的。我真的不知道他会这样，我发誓。

对了——妈妈说你在办公室待的时间太长了，她打算明天给你送南瓜派。我知道你讨厌惊喜，所以我决定提前警告你一下。

——安德鲁

《吉妮维娅·W·波特的人生和时代》的摘录

金妮的下一个大计划是和她的新婚丈夫哈利·波特组建家庭。他们在10月份私奔了——这件事她的母亲始终未能彻底原谅她——没过多久，金妮的日记里就充满了希望，全是努力怀孕、她最喜欢的小孩名字和婴儿室应该粉刷成什么颜色。“当我把我的第一个孩子抱在怀里时，”她写道，“我的人生就会完整了。”然而，她的梦想被每月一次次失败的验孕结果粉碎了。也许是金妮的期望不太现实，她和哈利未能如愿，在几年之内都是如此。

在此期间，哈利完成了三年的傲罗课程，进入了傲罗办公室，致力于黑魔法物品领域。而金妮在前男友迪安·托马斯的帮助下，在《预言家日报》找到了一份新工作，他是那份报纸的平面设计师。尽管金妮在魔法世界很有名气，但她决心要像其他人一样从底层做起，一步步往上爬。她最初在收发室工作，负责整理给编辑的信件和给“问布朗文”热门建议专栏的内容。这确实与当霍利黑德哈比队的明星追球手差距很大。

尽管她高高兴兴地在《预言家日报》安顿下来，人们还是继续猜测，金妮为什么要放弃那么成功的魁地奇生涯，他们恳求她回去。金妮在2002年中期的一篇日记中写到，她离开是因为——

“只有一个真正完美的时刻，就是有人问你是否快乐时，你说‘是的’，而且那是你的心里话。有时候，你必须让那个时刻独立存在，而不是不断地尝试去重现它，否则你最终只会倒退而不是前进。我可以继续打魁地奇，我也会打得很好，但是绝对不会好于我精彩的第一年或我的世界杯时光。我在巅峰时刻离开，我一刻也不后悔。”

亲爱的朋友，

很不幸，马库斯·弗林特的线索陷入僵局。原来，在和金妮发生争吵后不久，弗林特就离开《预言家日报》，成为了美国《水星先驱报》的魁地奇编辑。他与他的妻子和孩子们在那里度过了余生，除了偶尔短暂地拜访家人，他再也没有长时间地回到英国。

除了信中几次间接的提及，我们可能永远也不知道他们之间到底发生了什么，但是不管怎样，这不是金妮的日记缺少那么多页的原因。我必须继续研究。

一切顺利，

夏洛特

亲爱的夏洛特，

我可以向你证实，马库斯·弗林特和金妮并无深交。我给几位知道这件事的人写了信，除了他们很高兴金妮给他下了乔治的药剂之外，就没有与他有关的内容了。

话虽如此，我还是很好奇，最初提到药剂的那封信为什么会被烧毁。我记得那封信，因为这个话题似乎完全无害，在我看来它不应该被毁掉。我们必须假设，那封信里还提到了别的内容，一定与缺失的日记有关。

我在试着回想——其他烧毁的信件提到了什么？我记得有一篇开始是讲金妮在魁地奇部门的工作，那篇被烧得很厉害，好像有人在上面咬了一大口。上面自然缺少了很多内容，让我无法拼凑出到底发生了什么。

像往常一样，我喜欢你的来信。

一位朋友

亲爱的洛蒂，

亲爱的，我是说你工作太忙了，你看起来脸色很苍白。我很喜欢去你的办公室看看，但是我知道，我们对于乐趣的定义永远都不会达成一致——你知道我从来不喜欢看书！不过，我碰巧注意到，你书桌旁边的行李箱上有一些非常古老复杂的咒语，你可能需要一位经验丰富的解咒员来看看。我不希望你发生任何事，因为它们很强劲。如果你愿意，我可以推荐几个古灵阁的人。

周末见！别那么拼命工作！

XXOO

妈妈


	5. Chapter 5

**四**

亲爱的科恩福特先生，

我是由我的母亲瓦莱丽·麦克阿瑟介绍给你的，她和你一起在古灵阁工作。她极力推荐你，我对你有一个不寻常的请求。

冯·奈特海姆图书馆最近得到了一个旧皮箱，我在那里做研究员，我母亲告诉我，她在箱子里面或周围发现了一些非常复杂的咒语。由于我们这里没有人特别擅长这种保护魔法，所以我希望能雇用你来检查这个箱子，识别咒语并解开它们，以便我们可以深入研究。行李箱不能离开图书馆，你需要签署一份合同，确保你不能泄露在工作过程中发现的任何东西。这个行李箱是目前正在进行的一个高度敏感的项目的一部分。

我十分希望你能接受这份工作，我母亲对你赞不绝口。我期待很快收到你的回信。

真诚的，

夏洛特·迈克阿瑟

阿格里帕·冯·奈特海姆图书馆

2002年5月10日的日记抄录

昨晚做了验孕，今早又做了一次，以防我第一次出错。两个阴性。天啊，这种事为什么会发生在我们身上？哈利和我像兔子一样做爱，圣芒戈的医生说我没有问题——我没有工作压力，我吃得比以前还好，我一直坚持以前的训练规律，所以我的身材很好——可还是没有孩子。哈利也没有问题，因为我也让他做了检查。我不明白。

我哭着睡着了，今早醒来头疼得厉害。我想要孩子。我太想要孩子了。但是我一直得不到，我觉得没有希望了。我永远不会有孩子。该死，我又哭了。我今天请病假了，因为我无法面对这件事，现在，我穿着睡衣，蜷缩在沙发上吃着冰淇淋。我什么都不想做。

我做了什么，要受到这样的惩罚？我就是不明白！我想要个孩子，太想要了，有时候都喘不过气来。我不知道还能做什么。我已经到极限了。芙蓉和奥德丽试着同情我鼓励我，但是她们很容易就怀孕了，对吧？她们不理解我的感受，一点也不。

该死，我需要再拿点纸巾。

亲爱的麦克阿瑟小姐，

你的行李箱很有趣！我的初步检查证实了你母亲的直觉，这个箱子上面有一些保护咒语。甚至比你妈妈的怀疑还要糟糕，因为这是非常复杂的咒语，由一位真正的大师完成，要解除它并不容易。我也许得为你改变我的时间安排，因为这太复杂了！

依据解咒员的代码，我首先要找出是谁施的咒语——因为每个解咒员在工作中都会留下一种独特的签名，就像指纹一样，如果这个人还活着，我必须通过某种途径，看看咒语能否被移除。如果施咒者死了，我就可以继续了。你很幸运，我查找了咒语签名，它属于比尔·韦斯莱，他在大约七十年前去世了。我就知道是他！他是一个优秀的解咒员，我们仍然使用他的教材来教我们的新人。能破解他的咒语是我的荣幸。

我知道行李箱现在在你的办公室里，但是我工作的时候能不能把它搬到图书馆的另一个房间？我这样问，不仅是因为我不想打扰你，而且我预测这会花费许多时间，可能还会导致不少噪音。

祝好，

忒勒马科斯·科恩福特

亲爱的夏洛特，

我不知道箱子上还有咒语！真有趣。我猜是她哥哥比尔·韦斯莱的杰作吧？他是唯一可能的人选。

这些咒语的存在意味着行李箱并不像看起来那样，我也许在说显而易见的事。我的脑海里充满了各种可能性——缺失的页面可能被塞进了一个隐藏的隔层里，也许还有其他私人物品。

我请求你，魔咒一解开就告诉我。

你的朋友

2002年6月9日，哈利·波特给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

亲爱的金，

非常想念你。我不能告诉你我们在哪，这是最高机密，但是我必须让你知道，我很好，很想回家和你在一起。我一直在吃罐头豆子和干面包——如果能吃点你妈妈做的鸡肉和火腿馅饼，我愿意付出任何代价！

那个讨厌的家伙又烦你了吗？你得对他强硬点，金妮，这样他才会回应。如有必要就威胁他，做点什么，让他知道他做什么都是有后果的，你不会放任他。这种情况下，他真的很懦弱，而且他知道你的咒语有多厉害，他应该立刻离你远点。

罗恩向你问好。他也很好。他让我告诉你，挺起胸膛，准备好魔杖。

很爱很爱你，

哈利

**部门间猫头鹰**

亲爱的麦克阿瑟小姐，

在过去的几天里，从你办公室的方向传来了一些非常有趣而且打扰人的声音。我希望你在开始制造噪音之前可以先警告我们其他人。

以后请在你的办公室周围施点更好的无声咒语。这里的研究员在从事重要工作，他们应该有一个安静的环境，才能发挥出最高效率。

真诚的，

克劳迪娅·莱顿斯通

图书馆馆长

**部门间猫头鹰**

亲爱的科恩福特先生，

看来我们都低估了你的工作会带来的噪音。我已经施了几道无声咒语，我建议你也这么做。我已经收到图书馆馆长的一只猫头鹰了，想到会收到第二只，我就心惊胆战。

目前进展如何？除了噪音之外，还顺利吗？

好运，

夏洛特·麦克阿瑟

**部门间猫头鹰**

亲爱的麦克阿瑟小姐，

我已经在办公室周围施了我所知的所有最强力的降噪咒语。如果人们还能听到声音，那我也没办法了。有没有其他工作区域，让我不会打扰到任何人？

实话说，进展不顺利。这些咒语非常艰涩，有些我从来没见过。不管这些咒语在保护着什么，行李箱的主人绝对不想让它被人发现。

不要气馁，麦克阿瑟小姐，我还没有放弃，也不会失败！毕竟，我还得维持在你受人尊敬的母亲那里的口碑，所以继续努力吧！

忒勒马科斯·科恩福特

洛蒂——

梅林的胡子，你那边到底发生了什么？世界上最吵的噼啪爆炸游戏？11月5日还没到呢，对吧?

J

亲爱的杰克，

除非你知道比我们已经设置的屏障更强大的东西，否则别打扰我们，我们在想办法解决问题。

热忱的，

夏洛特

洛蒂，

事实上，我可能真有办法。如果你能忍受一下的话，来我的办公室。

J

亲爱的朋友，

如果我告诉你图书馆里发生的骚乱，你一定不会相信。我雇佣的解咒员科恩福特先生，这个星期早些时候开始破解比尔·韦斯莱的咒语，方圆一英里的人都能知道他是什么时候开始的。不管我们在他的房间周围设置什么屏障，噪音都太可怕了！巨大的敲击声、爆炸声、噼啪声、像焰火一样的哨声，震耳欲聋。已经有两个人因为鼓膜破裂进了圣芒戈，我们都开始戴上了一种奇怪的麻瓜“消音”耳积[1]，这是一位研究员提议的。它们有点帮助，但只是将噪音降为了沉闷的轰隆声。图书馆馆长克劳迪娅·莱顿斯通起初很愤怒，不过她查明情况，发现是金妮的行李箱带来的麻烦后，她向整个图书馆派去部门间猫头鹰，让他们暂时忍受一下。这真的让我意识到了我们这个小项目的影响范围——在餐厅里，一些非常受人尊敬的同事对我投来厌恶的目光，但他们也不能说什么！

科恩福特先生已经工作近六天了，他告诉我，完全破解这些咒语需要三周时间。即使能听到他的进展——或者缺乏进展——我发现自己极度迫切地想找出这些咒语隐藏了什么。我不允许自己去猜测会发现什么，但我无论如何都想找出真相。

我郑重向你承诺，等有发现了，我会及时告知你。

一切顺利，

夏洛特

2002年8月5日，卢娜·洛夫古德给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

亲爱的金妮，

前几天我碰巧看了看日历，发现你的21岁生日就要到了。你想让我送你什么？你有什么需要的吗？我坚定地认为，应该送别人他们想要的生日礼物，因为我讨厌看到礼物被浪费或者被转赠。我被转赠过太多次了。

哈利告诉我，你最近情绪很低落，听到这个我很难过。我当然知道你想要个孩子，但你可以这样想：你知道你能生孩子，你很年轻，你很健康。这件事总有一天会发生的。也许你现在应该把注意力放在别的事情上，顺其自然。罗尔夫和我结婚后就会这样。有些事情强求不来，我想生孩子就是其中之一。

我很高兴听到乔治和安吉丽娜终于面对现实了。我想，他们四目相对的那一刹那，就不能再否认他们之间的激情了，他们倒在床上，对彼此做了不可言说的事？天啊，忘了我写的吧。我在交配季节看了太多动物，你也许不愿去想你哥哥做这种事。

我知道我能送你什么生日礼物了！我听说——

（抄写员注：信的下半部分被烧掉了。）

2002年8月24日的日记抄录

没错。我将卢娜的话记在心里，决定不再为孩子的事烦恼了。我们还在努力，别误会，我们一直在努力，但是每次月经到来，我不会因为没怀孕而闷闷不乐了。我会怀孕的，我知道会的。一定会的。哭泣不会让它更快发生，这就够了。

工作现在也有了起色。我有机会写花絮报道，为魁地奇版面做一些简单的研究，我发现这比整理“问布朗文”的信件有趣多了。（不过我确实从收发室里学到了很多——如果我遇到和讨厌的老女人共处一室的情况，我知道该怎么做！）有一个坏处，另一个研究员竟然是我的超级粉丝，她在我身边会喘不过气来，觉得尴尬。就在前几天，她撞上了一扇关着的门，因为她忙着看我，根本没有看路！这让我想起我还是小女孩的时候，我那么敬畏亲爱的哈利，甚至把胳膊肘戳进了黄油盘里。我相信她会像我一样慢慢成熟和改变的。

昨晚我们去了对角巷一家新开的餐馆吃饭，因为哈利这次不用出差了。真美好，只有我们两个度过一个浪漫的夜晚。事实上，这个夜晚太成功了，我甚至——

2002年8月28日的日记抄录

我从没想过我会说出这些话：（烧焦的痕迹）我现在可能真的是朋友了。让我看看《预言家日报》，查德里火炮队是否也赢得了联赛！我不知道这是怎么发生的，但是——

**部门间猫头鹰**

亲爱的夏洛特，

我想我们有进展了！再给我几天时间，我们最终会弄个水落石出。我已经解开了几道咒语，我可以告诉你，它们在保护行李箱的底部，所以我觉得我结束后，你应该留心一个假底部。你打开它的时候，我也想在场，以防里面也像行李箱一样被施了咒。

——忒勒马科斯·科恩福特

今早醒来时，我希望你会在我身边。我闭着眼睛躺在那里，把鼻子埋在你睡过的枕头里，不知道我睁开眼睛能否看到你的笑脸。我祈祷我能与你一起迎接清晨，询问你做的梦，如果它们很深奥，就谈谈它们的意义。但我伸出一只手，想感受你光滑的皮肤，却只摸到了冰冷床铺的另一边。

我想在早晨见到你。我认为你的头发在晨光中看起来会像是一个有生命的东西，闪亮而充满活力；你的眼睛睡意朦胧，仍然充溢着前一夜的梦；你的亲吻柔软而缓慢，温柔而体贴。你总是精神饱满，充满干劲——这是我喜欢你的许多特点之一——然而……我能感觉到，也渴望亲眼看到，你也有温柔的一面。我棱角分明粗粝，但是我觉得你能把我打磨得更加精良。塑造我，让我变得更好。我想要被改变。

我今天的日常生活似乎很荒谬，而且再也不能给我带来安慰了。我不和你在一起的时候，就是不完整的。我觉得就像我穿着不匹配的袜子走来走去，或者脸上还残留着一点早餐。人们的目光能穿透我，好像我没有占据空间，或者我没有在讲话。但是你——你看到我了。你听到我了。你倾听我。我倾听你。我听到你了。我知道我没有最表情丰富的脸，所以也许你看不出来，但是你说话时，我听到了你的声音。我听到了你说的话，还有其中的痛苦。我们有共同之处，痛苦，还有我们如何隐藏它。你不必再瞒着我了。

这张羊皮纸快被我写完了，但我想说的话还能再写上一百张。我只能一如既往地等待，等到下一次我拥着你入睡，祈祷你清晨还会在我身边。

留下来，亲爱的。只要你留下来，我别无所求。

亲爱的朋友，

终于：成功了！昨天早上，我的解咒员科恩福特先生终于解开了金妮箱子上的最后一道保护咒，在那之后，我一直在整理我们的发现。有太多事情要告诉你了，我几乎不知道从何说起。

首先，如我们所希望和预料的那样，咒语隐藏了行李箱的一个假底部。我们拆掉整块板子，发现了几张泛黄的羊皮纸，用一条红丝带整齐地捆在一起——而行李箱里除去日记的其他文件，都没有被捆起来。里面还有一张便条，与羊皮纸分别放置，没有称呼，没有署名，只有这条神秘的消息：“他要见你。”你有什么头绪吗？

除了那捆羊皮纸和便条，还有《预言家日报》的零散讣告，一共大概有二十篇左右。我目前正在对这些名字进行交叉比对，但我已经确定，我不会找到它们和金妮之间的联系。格特鲁德·斯内林，彭妮·温德米尔，乔纳森·亨利·巴格肖特，“幸运的”卢克·奥霍利汉——这些名字你听起来熟悉吗？

我写信给你还有另一件事。用红丝带捆起来的羊皮纸是信件，我附上其中一封的复印件，让你亲自一看。可以说我寄出的这封信很有代表性，我还要指出两件非常重要的事情：一，这封信显然是一封狂热的情书，二，这不是哈利·波特的笔迹。事实上，我不知道这是谁的笔迹。我把它和其他所有信件做了交叉比对，没有找到匹配的。我还得问你：你明白这是怎么回事吗？你知道这些信是谁写的吗？

焦急的，

夏洛特

[1] 夏洛特不了解麻瓜耳机，故而写错字。


	6. Chapter 6

**五**

亲爱的夏洛特，

一句话，你寄给我的这封信让我大吃一惊。行李箱里还藏着更多这样的信吗？我不知道该说什么。这是我完全意想不到的发展。

你提到的便条——“他要见你”——对我来说毫无意义，我不知道它与什么有关。讣告也是一样，我不知道你提到的那些名字，也不知道它们为什么会藏于那么多保护咒之下。我将那封信与我家里的一些信件做了比对，没有与其匹配的。

夏洛特，我想我不必告诉你，你应该比以前更加谨慎地工作。这些信件表明，金妮可能有一个情人，而我还没准备好公开这件事。继续你的研究，有进展随时告知我。

你的朋友

亲爱的朋友，

很不幸，我们还没有任何资料库可以与情书的笔迹做比对，在下次部门会议上，我将会提出这件事，所以我暂时在这些信件中寻找相关内容，看能否精确到具体事件。到目前为止，我还没有完全成功。大部分信件里，作者都在描述金妮的美丽和他有多爱慕她，说实话，这些信写得很美。语气与哈利写给她的信完全不同。

我必须承认，这让我很震惊。我认为你会同意我的观点，是的，金妮曾经有过一个情人，但是不仅如此——这个男人真心实意地爱着她。这段婚外情不仅是身体上的，也是情感上的，这让我想到，金妮和哈利·波特表面上完美的婚姻在某些层面上来说是不尽如人意的。这真奇怪：我想我应该为自己对几百年来最著名的巫师怀有恶意而感到羞愧，但是我只能感到对金妮的同情。

我不知道如何确定这是谁的笔迹，但我知道，我必须继续查下去，不仅为了满足我的学术兴趣，也为了满足我的个人兴趣。

一切顺利，

夏洛特

《预言家日报》档案室

布莱克本，兰开夏郡

2153年10月28日

主题：失效人事记录

亲爱的罗利女士，

我是对角巷AVN图书馆的一名研究员，目前正在调查某位于2001年到2004年间受雇于贵报社魁地奇部门的人。如果你愿意的话，我想请你提供这段时间内该部门的员工记录和文件的复印件。

谢谢你的协助。

真诚的，

夏洛特·麦克阿瑟

初级助理馆员

我必须再见到你。我知道才过了几天，我们也知道这是被迫的分离——我知道我告诉过你我能忍受——但我竟然做不到。我觉得胸口发紧，好像不能呼吸了，我的心脏似乎跳得越来越慢，直到有一天我担心它会完全停止跳动。因为你不在这里，让我的心脏跳动，让我大口呼吸，让我觉得自己还活着。我的生命曾经有过绚烂的色彩，没有了你，它就消失了。

见我。任何地方。你可以选择时间和地点，我都会去。随你怎么取笑我，取笑我这样的乞求和谦卑，但是你知道，我对大多数事情都满不在乎。你比任何人都了解我——有时我觉得，你比我父母都了解我。

回到我身边。让我在星光下亲吻你，只有月亮作见证，让我从你的嘴唇汲取营养——让我用你象牙色皮肤上的雀斑细数我的希望和梦想，我也许还能再活一天。

2002年9月9日，哈利·波特给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

亲爱的金妮，

这个周末我不回家。要外出执行附加任务。别等我了。

爱你，哈利

2002年9月21日，莫丽·韦斯莱给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

亲爱的金妮，

亲爱的，希望你一切都好，好久没有你的消息了。到今年夏天为止，德文郡的天气一直很好，不能再好了，当然，这意味着地精们都跑到了花园里。前几天，我们让比尔和芙蓉过来，他们帮亚瑟赶走了不少。真烦人！

爸爸和我非常喜欢你为《预言家日报》魁地奇专栏写的花絮报道，他一直跟办公室里所有人宣扬他的小女儿在干什么。我们当然很自豪，金。即便如此，我们还是迫不及待地想看到一些你自己的文章——《预言家日报》的编辑们很快就会意识到，他们手里有一个天才，他们马上就要没职位给你升了！

现在，就到我写信的真正目的了——我很抱歉地说，我可能听说的任何关于怀孕的“诀窍”都是傻话和谎言。我非常怀疑把草药放在你的床底下，除了让你的地板闻起来更香之外还有什么效果！不，我觉得你真正需要的是耐心，亲爱的。让事情顺其自然，最重要的是，放松。你和哈利只要同心协力，任何事情都能成功。

祝福你和哈利。星期六晚上我们全家一起吃晚餐——查理大老远从罗马尼亚赶了回来，他说他能休假一阵——所以我们会给你们留两个位置。

爱你的，

妈妈

阿格里帕·冯·奈特海姆图书馆

对角巷，伦敦

亲爱的麦克阿瑟小姐，

随信附上你在今年10月28日信中所需要的有关人事记录，请查收。如果你需要进一步帮助，请随时与我联系。

真诚的

辛西娅·罗利

**工资名单：魁地奇部门**

年底，2002年12月31日

**姓名，职位，薪水，备注**

巴兰坦，莱纳斯；名人专栏作家；屏蔽

贝尔，凯瑟琳；撰稿人；屏蔽

卡西迪，阿利斯泰尔；高级编辑；屏蔽

恩特威斯尔，凯文；助理编辑；屏蔽

费拉德，乔治；采写编辑；屏蔽

弗林特，马库斯；撰稿人；屏蔽；2002年3月21日离职

金凯德，洛根；撰稿人；屏蔽

麦克唐纳，纳塔利；研究员；屏蔽

诺顿，保罗；特写作家；屏蔽

史密斯，扎卡赖亚斯；撰稿人；屏蔽

斯宾耐特，马修；事实调查员；屏蔽

斯特雷克，朱莉安娜；采写编辑；屏蔽

韦斯莱，吉妮维娅；研究员；屏蔽

金妮·波特收藏品，编号Z90042：未注明日期的新闻专栏

**四方见闻：本周社会新闻**

□据说罗恩和赫敏·格兰杰·韦斯莱即将迎来他们的第一个孩子！这对准父母在18个月前结婚，在那之后一直在度蜜月。我们向他们致以最诚挚的祝贺。

□普德米尔联队的明星守门员奥利弗·伍德昨天启程去马略卡岛度假。从表面上看来，这次度假是为了使他在对战肯梅尔红隼队时受到重创的肩膀得到休息，但是有人敏锐地发现，一位女性同伴跟在他后面溜进了门钥匙出发室……

□罗尔夫·斯卡曼德，伟大的博物学家纽特的孙子，将在下届女性魔法生物学会的会议上发表一篇论文，内容是八宝兽的交配习惯。听起来很有趣！

□最新一届傲罗训练班的顶级新兵丹尼·奥康内尔，在魔法部部长的要求下，被任命为部长的私人保镖。奥康内尔对此的唯一反应就是问我们是否有证明文件可以去那里。学得真快！

□阿德里安·普塞在做了几年售货员之后，现在成了魁地奇精品店的老板。

□米里森·布尔斯特罗德仍在寻找她丢失的白猫“恶果”，并将酬金提高到了10加隆。

□有人看到臭名昭著的花花公子德拉科·马尔福搂着另一个美丽的无名女孩，醉醺醺地从另一家夜总会走出来……说真的，这还算新闻吗？

亲爱的夏洛特，

听到你已经排除了魁地奇部门的所有男人，我很难过——我要承认，我的母亲这辈子一直迷恋苏格兰威格敦流浪汉队的世界知名守门员莱纳斯·巴兰坦，如果金妮和他有一段插曲，她会很激动（也许还会有点嫉妒？）但是这不是重点，因为如你所说，他的笔迹比金妮的情人更加潦草，显然不匹配。

所以魁地奇部门已经被排除了，但我不会那么快排除整个报社。你的想法很好，除了她的丈夫，她一周里见的最多的人不就是同事吗？事实上——我此刻给你写信时正在想这件事——你从行李箱的假底部找到的那些零散的讣告是什么回事？你能确定它们是同一个人写的吗？如果那个人是金妮的情人呢？我想不出还有其他原因，能让她把那些讣告剪下来保存，并藏在这样严密的魔法之下。

我永远是，

一位亲爱的朋友

2002年10月1日的日记抄录

今天去上班了，研究了一些历史上的魁地奇比赛，回到家，给自己做了些晚饭，边看电视边吃。读了几章我塞在床垫底下的不像话的情色小说，为布罗姆利勋爵和阿纳斯塔西娅女士令人难以置信的完美爱情而叹息。

这是爱情小说里绝对不会告诉你的部分。当现实世界出现，逼你去解决问题时，当生活并不全是浪漫和彩虹时，你会意识到，婚姻是相当乏味的，真的。哈利一直在执行一项绝密任务——我立刻就猜到是去追捕一个前食死徒，但是哈利躲躲闪闪，说我不能知道，因为这是机密——他已经走了一个多星期了。如果我有孩子要照顾，我现在就不会这么孤单了。听到了吗，宇宙？一个孩子！求求你了！

不过我今天在工作时听到了一些很有趣的事。是——

**部门间猫头鹰**

亲爱的鲍威尔先生，

我想我们没有见过面，我叫夏洛特·麦克阿瑟，汤姆·里德尔第二次战争记录办公室的初级助理馆员。我相信你已经听说了，我现在负责编目和整理我们图书馆几个月前收到的金妮·波特的收藏品。我发现了许多东西，提出了许多超出我研究范围和领域的问题，我希望你能帮助我。

我必须得说，我问你的第一个问题让我觉得有点傻，因为我的想法只是基于我在餐厅里听到的内容，但线索不就是这样来的吗？传说通常不都是有事实依据吗？我的问题是：我似乎记得听说过一位名人曾经为《预言家日报》撰写过一段时间的讣告。我记得有人拿这事开过玩笑，诋毁过他，因为这个人做写讣告这样平凡又微不足道的事，是十分反常的。你能想起什么吗？

如果我浪费了你的时间，我很抱歉，但我拼命地在找一个未知的人，他可能是，也可能不是讣告作者，这是我现在唯一的线索了。

真诚的，

夏洛特·麦克阿瑟

2002年9月19日，哈利·波特给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

金妮，

又有任务了。我会在星期五回家，然后星期日下午再走。别想阻拦我，你这是在浪费墨水。你知道我的工作对我来说非常重要，这是我们必须要做的。我以为我们结婚的时候你就理解和接受了。

哈利

《吉妮维娅·W·波特的人生和时代》的摘录

进入公共领域的人都知道和明白保持形象的重要性。我们的社会喜欢看到应得的人攀上顶峰，无论是凭借技能、运气还是职业上的成功，但是他们一旦达到顶峰，就不再拥有人们给朋友和家人的宽容了。一旦达到顶峰，他们就必须变得完美，无可指摘，以免成为社会上另一桩风流韵事的牺牲品：身败名裂。

金妮·韦斯莱·波特比当今任何人都明白这个道理，以至于现在流传的故事与事实相去甚远，它们更接近都市传奇，现代神话。我们相信金妮和她唯一爱过的男孩哈利·波特结了婚，过着童话般的生活，一切都顺心如意。我们相信，她将这一生无私地献给了她的三个孩子和丈夫，支持他们的一切努力，永远站在他们身边。我们相信她一生都很满足和幸福，没有什么难题和麻烦事使她烦恼。

事实是，这不是真正的金妮。这是面向公众，为了满足他们对重要人物新闻的胃口，以免真相传到不审慎的耳朵里，而经过精心编造的金妮。在汤姆·里德尔倒台后，金妮已经成为也将继续成为新的魔法世界的象征，标志着好人有好报，艰苦岁月已经结束了。在她丈夫哈利的身边，他们带领魔法社会走进一个所有巫师平等友爱的新时代。

但真相呢？真相是，波特一家并不是他们表现出来的那种完美家庭。哈利作为一名傲罗，长时间地外出执行秘密任务，抓捕黑巫师，为魔法部追回被盗物品和黑魔法物品，而且他担任这个职务很多年。他人生的唯一目标似乎就是彻底消灭世界上的黑魔法，为了达成这个目标，他与妻子的关系，以及后来与子女和孙辈的关系一直很紧张。 “爸爸，”他的儿子阿不思·西弗勒斯经常在给母亲的信中这样写道，“最近回家了吗？他过节时会在家吗？“波特家甚至有这样一件轶事：金妮和她的孩子们正坐在餐桌旁吃晚饭，一个陌生男人突然闯了进来。所有人都抽出魔杖自卫，几分钟后，他们才意识到，闯进来的不是别人，正是他们的丈夫和父亲。他总是不在家，他们都不能立刻认出他来了。

金妮几乎刚和哈利·波特结完婚就后悔了，不过，这种悔意深埋心底，连她自己可能都没有意识到它的存在。她嫁给了哈利，她童年时的迷恋对象，她对他的理想化程度已经使他本人与她心目中的形象完全不同了——她发现其中差别时已经太晚了。如同古今中外的许多女人一样，她说服自己，有了孩子一切都会好起来，她的童话就可以成真了。她全身心地投入到备孕上，而且在她结婚后，她的大部分日记都是关于她对母亲身份的追求。她的追求近乎疯狂，以至于朋友和家人都劝她冷静下来，转移注意力。没有一个人怀疑她的目标的真正原因——“享受你和哈利的二人世界吧，”她的嫂子赫敏在女儿罗斯出生后不久写道。“过不了多久，你们在一起的宝贵时间将会充满尿布和奶瓶！”

就在那时，金妮和哈利的关系变得紧张起来，尽管如此，他们还是勇敢做出努力，外出度过浪漫的夜晚。他们的争吵更加频繁，也更加充满恶意，性不再是爱的表达，而仅仅是怀孕的一种手段。他们的婚姻只是徒有其表，两人都对自己的命运不满意，但是谁也不愿意承认失败，哪怕是对他们最亲密的知己。2002年的夏秋两季，金妮陷入了轻度抑郁。她需要一个能体谅她的感情的人，一个能聊天而不会经常去执行傲罗任务的人，一个能理解和关心她的幸福，在争吵中偏袒她而不是哈利的人。

她在最不可能的人选里找到了那个人。

**部门间猫头鹰**

亲爱的麦克阿瑟小姐，

我不知道我能帮上多少忙。你提到写讣告，我唯一想到的人就是德拉科·马尔福，二战之后他就做了这个工作。但是，他在那个岗位上只待了很短的时间，所以我不知道他是不是你要找的人。他确实因为那份工作而受到嘲笑，不过在当时，一个马尔福做任何工作都是值得嘲笑的。

如我所说，他是我能想到的唯一当过讣告作者的“名人”。我希望我能帮上你。

祝你研究顺利，

戴维·鲍威尔

助理馆员

巫师媒体史办公室

**部门间猫头鹰**

鲍威尔先生，

你还能告诉我关于德拉科·马尔福的其他事情吗？我想他可能就是我要找的人。

夏洛特·麦克阿瑟


	7. Chapter 7

**六**

**部门间猫头鹰**

亲爱的麦克阿瑟小姐，

德拉科·马尔福从1998年离开霍格沃茨后，一直在《预言家日报》担任讣告作者，直到2004年与阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯结婚。除此之外，我能做的就是告诉你哪些档案里包含他的讣告。你最好和你的同事奥菲娅·布莱克谈谈，她在你们办公室工作，研究马尔福家族。

再次，我希望我能帮上你，祝你在研究中一切顺利。

戴维·鲍威尔

我的皮肤仍然因你的触碰而嗡嗡作响，就像火焰早已熄灭，煤炭却仍在阴燃。我总是感到惊讶，我能为你这样燃烧，因为在遇到你之前，我一直是冰冷和死气沉沉的。

你知道你对我做了什么吗？你真的明白在这短短一年里你如何改变了我吗？就在不久前，我感觉我就像在雾中行走，没有地图，没有方向，只是漫无目的地徘徊，然后，然后——太阳出现，驱散雾霾，把我拖出黑暗，扔进光明。

也许我在犯傻，金妮。我不自诩是什么诗人——我的写作仅限于每天的话题、日期和人名列表——所以向你倾吐我的所思所感绝非易事，因为我现在感觉到的太多了。你打开了我人生从前紧闭的门，给布满蛛网的角落通了风——如果我什么都没告诉你，或者如果你从这封言辞拙劣的信中什么都没看出来，请你知道，我很感激你给我的一切。

这些话我知道是真的：我爱上你了。我认为这是命中注定。这种感觉就像只要我知道我有你在我身边，我就会心满意足，就像我能听见你说起任何事情——福洛林·福斯科冰淇淋口味的原料——我就会被你的声音所俘虏。我需要知道你对一切的看法，当你在我身边时，我什么都不想要。当我们不相触碰时，我能感觉到我们之间的每一寸距离——我对你的爱一日深过一日。

我爱你，我耀眼的女神。我爱你，吉妮维娅。当我今晚见到你时，我会贴着你的皮肤低声诉说这些话，也许它们会在那里留下烙印，让所有人都看见。

摘自一篇未发表的关于二战中斯莱特林的研究

……战争结束后，许多斯莱特林都不愿意接受失败，不愿意接受他们的生活方式现在已经过时，是不能容忍的。汤姆·里德尔死后没几个月，沃普吉斯骑士会就组建起来，这是一个神秘的蒙面组织，意图继续他们所谓的里德尔的“净化魔法世界的崇高使命”……

德拉科·马尔福和与骑士会毫无关联，与他以前的同学也不再联系。1998年10月，在参加N.E.W.T.s考试并获得几份资格证书后，他申请并得到了《预言家日报》讣告作者的职位。他每天早上醒来，就去报纸生活栏目一间没有窗户的斗室里工作，颂扬那些与他素未谋面的人。他的名字没有出现在他的任何作品上，从某种程度上来说，这对他是件好事：死者的家人曾多次写信给《预言家日报》，对给予他们家人的动人描述表示感谢。“阿奇叔叔的讣告给我们的家庭带来了平静和安慰。”一封典型的信中这样写道，“他的一生充实而精彩，你让我们意识到，他应当得到庆贺，而不是哀悼。”如果死者的亲友知道是谁写的讣告，也许就不会寄来感谢信了。

**部门间猫头鹰**

亲爱的麦克阿瑟小姐，

我恐怕德拉科·马尔福是二战史上比较神秘的人物之一——不知什么原因，他的妻子在他死后烧掉或销毁了他的大部分私人物品，她做得非常彻底，这让我们非常沮丧。我们可能永远不会知道他的信件、日记、账簿等文件里丢失了哪些信息。

换句话说，很难找到他的笔迹样本。不过，我有一封他写给老朋友西奥多·诺特的信的复印件，已将它提供给你做笔迹分析。

如果你还需要什么，我很乐意帮忙，但是我必须再次强调，关于德拉科·马尔福，除了他人生的一些重大事项，我们对他知之甚少。如果你那位未知的作者真的是马尔福先生，若能收到他的信件的复印件，我将会非常感激，如我所说，他幸存的文件非常稀少。

奥菲娅·布莱克

汤姆·里德尔第二次战争记录办公室

德拉科·马尔福给西奥多·诺特的一封信的抄录，日期不详（约2005至2015年间）

西奥：

你如何忍受这种一成不变的？我必须有一份工作，否则我极度怀疑我会被逼疯的，生活在这座巨大的陵墓里，只有我的人格缺陷陪伴着自己。我们从小就接受这样的教导，成功是凭借兴趣生活，而不必工作，但我看不出这有什么好处。我曾经试着去旅行，想驱散长久以来的愁闷，可是帕提农神庙摇摇欲坠的柱子和蜿蜒曲折的长城都未能激发我的活力。

我感觉其他人都在做一些重要的事情，而我被抛在了后面，一个旁观者。我最大的恐惧在于，我会不留痕迹地离开这个世界，如果我明天就死去，这种恐惧将变得过于真实。

那孩子很好。现在我明白了，当他出生时，我把所有希望都寄托在他身上，而他什么都做不了，只会辜负我的期望。我早该吸取教训，不要把自己的幸福建立在别人身上。人们到最后只会让你失望。不过我还是很爱这个孩子，以我笨拙的方式。他长得有点像我，这一点我很喜欢，因为如果他长得像他母亲，我一定无法忍受。那头母牛至少够聪明，待在庄园她的侧翼里，但是除此之外，我不知道她在做什么。

你问我过得怎么样，却得到了这篇关于我为什么感到难以忍受的无聊和沮丧的冗长阴郁的论文。我想我已经不是过去的那个我了，我不知道我还能不能变回去。

德拉科

2003年1月6日的日记抄录

我忍受着来自各方面的拉力。在成长过程中，我一直清楚地知道我想要什么，我的生活将会怎样；我什么时候和哈利结婚，我们什么时候有孩子；我人生的每一个细节我都提前计划好了。

现在，我觉得这个计划被撕毁了，我不明白这是怎么发生的。我第一次感到迷茫，我不知道安全的港湾在哪里。

我找不到人倾诉。没有人会保守我的秘密和支持我。但是……

我感觉我活着。我觉得我完整了。我感受到了自由。

这让我很害怕，我不敢把这些话写出来。这让我害怕，因为这不是我想要的，但我现在什么都不想要了。

（抄写员注：如果这篇日记还有下文，已经被移除）

我想我吓到你了。不，我收回那句话——我知道我吓到你了。你不会是第一个看出我的感情有多深，而又对那种强烈的感情感到畏惧的人。我做事从不敷衍，从我在霍格沃茨对我讨厌的人进行的愚蠢复杂的恶作剧中，你能看得出来。我现在明白了，这是愚蠢的行为，但我对学校里那些对手的恨意是多么深刻啊！

即便如此，金妮——我想要你。我再也无法隐藏或控制了。我们一起喝着啤酒分享烦恼的那些夜晚，已经成了我生命中唯一的光源——我发现自己整天都在期待着那个时刻，想到能见到你可爱的脸，我就心跳加速。昨晚我吻了你，那是我几个星期狂热之梦的高潮，比我想象的还要美妙。

我知道横亘在我们之间的障碍，无需提起它们。如果你认为这些障碍是不可逾越的，不要给我留下哪怕一丝希望——直截了当地告诉我，你将不再与我有任何关系。再也不会在酒吧喝酒，不会有伪装成办公室备忘录的便条，什么都没有；我会继续我的生活，就像你从未来过。

但是，如果你能感受到我对你的感情，哪怕只有一部分，如果我亲吻你的时候，你的血液也像我的那样歌唱，那么今晚再来见我。我会在我们的桌旁等你。

2003年1月21日，卢娜·洛夫古德·斯卡曼德给金妮·韦斯莱一封信的抄录

亲爱的金妮，

我想感谢你上个周末来参加我们的婚礼。你能来对我来说意义重大，尽管哈利外出执行任务，你还是来了。罗尔夫还在跟他所有的朋友讲你在招待会上给他讲的那个笑话，关于八宝兽的那个。他觉得这是他听过的最好笑的事。他成了你的粉丝了。

我还想说的是，你有些不一样了——是好的不一样。你终于听取了大家关于要孩子的建议，冷静下来了吗？我想你是的。你在招待会上看起来放松和平静。安吉丽娜也看出来了，不过是在她不跟乔治一起的时候。无论你在做什么，无论是什么让你脸上露出快乐的笑容，坚持做下去！也许也和我们分享秘密？

很多的爱，

卢娜·斯卡曼德

亲爱的朋友，

我终于确定了金妮的情人的身份：德拉科·马尔福。我从一位同事那里得到了他的笔迹样本，并与情书进行比较，完全吻合。他确实于1998年至2004年间为《预言家日报》写过讣告，所以金妮在魁地奇部门那三年里，他应该在她附近工作。（我找到了《预言家日报》的一张旧建筑布局图，魁地奇部门和生活方式部门紧挨着。)

这是我们所知道的——根据她的日记和他的情书，他们在办公室相遇，显然先成为了朋友，大概在2003年初才有了肉体关系。大约一年后，金妮辞去了报社的工作，马尔福不久之后也辞职了。如果他们还有再见面，那也只是在他们带着各自的孩子去国王十字车站登上霍格沃茨特快列车的时候——事实上，哈利·波特在信中提到过几次，这些年来他在火车站见过马尔福。金妮肯定也在那里。

现在我必须问——我对德拉科·马尔福的了解少得可怜。我都不知道他的名字，我可是在二战办公室工作！我会尽我所能地研究他，但是你知道他有什么家族传说吗？

我仍然是你忠诚的朋友，

夏洛特

**部门间猫头鹰**

亲爱的麦克阿瑟小姐，

我们当然可以见面讨论马尔福家族。我很乐意为你的研究工作提供帮助，尤其是这对我自己的研究也有很大启发，很大程度上改变了我们对德拉科·马尔福的了解。告诉我的助理你什么时候方便，我们可以安排会面。

就我对德拉科·马尔福的了解而言，很可惜，几乎没有关于他的具体信息。正如我之前告诉过你的，他的妻子阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯在他死后毁掉了他的庄园，而且非常彻底。甚至有人怀疑是她在马尔福庄园的别院纵火，因为在马尔福去世几个月后，它神秘地被烧毁了。没人能确切查出火是怎么烧起来的。

关于马尔福先生，我们所知道的只有这些：他于1980年6月5日出生在卢修斯和纳西莎·马尔福位于威尔特郡的马尔福庄园。1991年至1998年，他和哈利·波特一同进入霍格沃茨，仅在魔药、魔法史和黑魔法防御术这三门科目中获得了N.E.W.T.s。1998年至2004年间，他受雇于《预言家日报》，担任讣告作者。2004年，他离开该报，与阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯结婚。他们的独子斯科皮·亥伯龙·马尔福于2005年出生。从他儿子出生到他去世之间发生了什么事，我们不得而知，因为除了送他儿子第一年去霍格沃茨，德拉科再也没有在公众场合露面。2023年3月12日，德拉科不幸死于酒精中毒，年仅42岁，报纸上全是他酗酒致死的道德败坏故事——可悲的是，这从来没有被证实或否认过。他的妻子违背了他的遗愿，把他火化了，骨灰撒在马尔福庄园。他没有墓碑或纪念碑。

我们见面时，我可以给你看看以上内容的证明文件。我相信你已经注意到了，由于他母亲的缘故，我和他是远亲，所以有些文件是我继承的，并借给图书馆研究。我很愿意提供复印件给你使用。

奥菲娅·布莱克

**马尔福的继承人是一个酒鬼，遗孀如是说**

他去世前唯一的兴趣就是奥格登酒瓶子

《预言家日报》专访 作者：奥菲莉娅·卡索

索尔兹伯里，威尔特郡。——阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯·马尔福，已故德拉科·马尔福的遗孀，独自坐在华丽的客厅里，她望着窗外，茶早已凉了。她从头到脚都穿着黑色，并坚定地表示，她将遵守配偶去世后一年内穿丧服的旧习俗。“这些习俗常常被我们这一代人遗忘或忽视，”她的声音清晰而直接，“但它们是我们留给孩子们的遗物之一，不能被放弃。”

在她丈夫的遗物中，更真实的是他们的独子斯科皮，他正在霍格沃茨读七年级即最后一年的春季学期。马尔福夫人为他没能参加这次采访表示歉意，但是她说，她不能做出令人满意的安排。几周之前，他短暂回家参加父亲的葬礼，然后低调地回到了学校。“我告诉他，这样是最好的。”马尔福夫人说。她拿出儿子写的一张便条，上面用简短而生硬的话语提起他的父亲，仿佛他是一个完全陌生的人。“他不得不对他父亲表示最后的敬意，但他没有必要耽误学业。德拉科不值得他这样做。”

她的话可能有些刻薄，但是根据马尔福遗孀的说法，事情的真相是，在过去的15年里，马尔福先生很少见到他的妻子和儿子，他宁愿用他唯一的朋友来打发日子：酒。马尔福夫人会在厨房里看到一箱箱的空酒瓶，家养小精灵将它们拿出去处理。“坦白来说，我很惊讶他这么长时间才喝死自己。”她说。“他一定想这么做。他喝的酒有十个人的量了，也许更多。老校友们试着帮助他，把他拉回正轨，而他只会以暴力回应。我有时都担心我儿子的性命。”她喃喃地说，用绣有字母的手帕轻拭眼睛。

下转第8页

摘自国家巫师人口记录和数据，伦敦

**马尔福，德拉科·斯科皮** 。编号871213-004

生日：1980年6月5日

母亲娘家姓氏：布莱克

死亡日期：2023年3月12日

死亡年龄：42岁9个月7天

报告人：阿斯托利亚·马尔福

与死者关系：配偶

主要原因：酒精中毒直接导致窒息

亲爱的夏洛特，

终于得知一个人的名字，真是太令人满足了。我必须承认，竟然是德拉科·马尔福，那个声名狼藉的斯莱特林王子，吸引了金妮的目光，我实在太震惊了，但是那句老话怎么说来着——异性相吸？他们似乎是一个很好的例子。他们只做了一段时间的情人，但他们的交往对金妮具有深远意义，以至于她保存了他写给她的所有信件。

不过我发现了一件奇怪的事——金妮严密收藏着德拉科的情书，只有你雇佣的那种高级解咒员才能发现它们，而在他英年早逝后，阿斯托利亚彻底毁掉了他的遗物。两个女人好像都希望他一生的记忆随着他一起死去，以确保后世没有人会记得他，保证他生前的行为都被抹去，所有人对他的了解都仅限于最基本的传记事实——出生日期、结婚日期、死亡日期。这是可怕的悲剧，但是这让我想知道——他做了什么，才换来这样彻底的抹杀？

你问我有没有与德拉科有关的家族传说，我的回答是有。众所周知，他和哈利·波特在霍格沃茨是死对头，所以流传下来的大多数传说都是关于学校里的恶作剧和恶咒。与这有关的我只能想到一个小故事，不过非常含糊，说实话，我不确定我记得对不对。我听说德拉科和哈利在圣芒戈打起来了，最后德拉科受到严重诅咒，哈利被傲罗特遣队勒令停职一个月。我不知道打架的原因，也不知道这是什么时候发生的，我甚至不确定事情是否发生在圣芒戈。梅林，我不知道这有没有用！

我胡扯了这么多，你还是继续研究吧，我很感激你的勤恳工作。

我是，

你的朋友


	8. Chapter 8

**七**

2003年2月16日的日记抄录

最近我觉得我在出演别人的人生。这是一种非常奇怪的感觉：一开始，我露出虚假的笑容，只是说些陈词滥调——“我很好，你呢？”“你妈妈怎么样？”“事情总是这样，不是吗？”——用更多的问题来回答问题，避开任何可能刺穿我的伪装的话题。我想我已经很擅长这个了，我不确定这是不是一件值得夸耀的好事。

哈利五天里有三天不见人影。他仍然给我写信，说他想我，告诉我他过得怎么样，但我给他回信说出我的感受和想法时，他却好像一个字都没读过。妈妈只是告诉我，过几年就好了，等哈利更稳定，升职了，就能更规律地工作，可如果情况没有改变呢？如果他不改变呢？我真的能继续这样生活很多年，声称我已婚，却没有丈夫作为证明？

我爱哈利。这一点从没变过，也永远不会改变。我爱他不可能服服帖帖的头发，爱他闪烁着笑意的眼睛。我爱他有时似乎完全沉浸在其他事情中，但是如果我从他身边走过，他总是会抓住我的手亲吻——然后又回到他正在做的事情上。一切都还好时，我们之间真的很好。

哦，可是……

我现在的想法很危险。我甚至不能在这里写下我的想法。它们还没有成形，应该无法控制我——但是它们做到了。梅林，帮帮我。它与我的人生计划和愿望背道而驰，所以我的第一个想法就是用我所拥有的一切来抵抗。

但是，屈服不可避免地到来，像以往一样，强大的激流牵动着我，我有时候觉得我好像再也回不到岸边了。最可怕的是——我不想回去。一分钟也不想。直到它结束了，我又恢复了理智，我才会意识到我身上发生了什么。

必须走了。我今晚有个约会，要是错过了我会很伤心。

2003年5月30日的日记抄录

我曾经认为，人们在爱情小说里所拥有的不是真实的，那种强大而令人全身心投入的激情只是糖果公司和花店为了销售更多产品的一种手段。也许是吧，但我认为我已经改变主意了。不，划掉——我知道我已经改变主意了。虽然小说有时——经常——一直在采用夸张手法，但是，爱情的一个方面被他们绕了过去，以换取对肉体感觉的赞美：关联。我沉浸在感觉和情绪之中，一只手贴在我的身体上，嘴唇拂过我的脸颊，看着别人的眼睛，发现你自己就在里面，没什么比这更有力量了。那种你和另一个人完全同步的感觉。他知道你的感受，知道你面对困境时，他该如何支持或安慰你。他知道我今天过得是好是坏，虽然他不总是知道该说什么，但他还是会尽力去说。如果他的尝试没有效果，他会把我抱在怀里，根本不需要语言。

他听我倾诉，因为我的笑话而哈哈大笑。我听他倾诉，嘲笑他荒诞不经的故事。他捉弄我，我就以牙还牙。他握着我的手，它们十分契合，就像水手打的结一样天衣无缝。他亲吻我，好像我们刚好来得及呼吸，我们的心同步地跳动着。他跟我做爱——

（抄写员注：页面被从日记中移除。）

亲爱的朋友，

我已经进展到了金妮2003年的日记，正是在那一年，她和德拉科·马尔福产生了一段恋情，我为她感到伤心。我曾经推测，也许这段恋情结束是因为金妮不像他那么在乎他，也不像他那么投入感情，但现在我发现这是错误的。她可能不知道，但是阅读她的日记，能感觉到她对他的爱和他一样深。你可能已经读过了，她是如何使自己相信她对哈利的爱，宣称他是她的灵魂伴侣——就像她在一篇日记中写道：“哈利和我的哥哥们一样，是我生活的一部分，我不能想象没有他的生活”——说实话，这听起来更像是亲密的朋友而非丈夫。把一个男人和你的哥哥们相提并论，那他就不可能是爱人。仅凭这一点就给了我警示。我不怀疑她关心他，但不是以那种让她感到充实和有意义的方式。

我也看到了马尔福在一封信中所提到的那种痛苦。金妮显然饱受折磨，因为她的不忠而心怀愧疚。这让我猜想，也许这种愧疚感越来越强烈，最终导致了他们恋情的结束。我仍然在梳理一条时间线，来帮助我理解事件的展开，时间线上的一个点越来越近了——詹姆斯·波特的出生。我在这封信里什么也不会说，但我想你知道这个想法的走向，朋友。然而，我还不想草率下结论，因为这对我们没有任何好处。

我将密切留意哈利和德拉科在圣芒戈或任何公开场合争吵的信息。我还申请了傲罗办公室的员工记录——我们很幸运，哈利担任傲罗期间的有关记录最近已被解密，可供公众查阅。如果他被停职，上面就会有记录。事实上，我的一位同事正在撰写傲罗史，并在她的研究中大量使用他们的犯罪档案。

我会与你联系，

夏洛特

告诉我这是我的幻觉。我求求你，告诉我这只是一场噩梦，一个离奇的幻想，用你如有魔力的触摸抚平我皱起的眉头，向我保证你仍然是我的。

你是我的，不是吗？我知道你不会说出这句话来——我看到了你的挣扎，尽管你认为你瞒住了我。我们再也不能对彼此隐瞒任何事情了，我的爱，我们早就超越那种程度了。我的爱，我的生命——如果你不会说这些话，那我就承担起责任，说足我们两个人的份。我爱你，就像月亮每个月都会由残月变为满月；就像花儿朝着太阳开放；就像这个无常的世界上的任何事物一样确定无疑。人们来来往往，冬去春来——我有自己的情绪和奇想，但是深藏其中的是我对你永远存在、不断增长的爱。

我知道你在疏远我。即使那么轻微，亲爱的，几乎不算什么，但是昨晚，你望向远方的那一刻，你就不再和我在一起了。你在哪里？那是你要去还是已经去过的地方？我能不跟你去吗？你不会毫无预兆，不保证你会回来，就离开我吧？

今晚回到我身边。让我再向自己证实，我们之间没有秘密。让怀疑和黑暗永远不将我们分开。让我再次证明我有多爱你。

《吉妮维娅·W·波特的人生和时代》的摘录

事件的顺序是不容置疑的。在公众眼中发生的一切都日期明确地记录在报纸和政府文件中，而私下里发生的事情也同样被固定在特定的时间和地点。发生的事情就是发生了，这是无可争辩的。

金妮·韦斯莱·波特和德拉科·马尔福之间的恋情不仅是身体上的，也是情感上的。两个截然不同的人相遇了，却发现他们的思想和经历惊人地相似，他们在彼此的存在中找到了安慰和信心。他们的秘密会面几乎一直持续，只在哈利·波特有几次结束追踪黑魔法物品回家时才偶尔中断。马尔福在信中写道，他昨天晚上见过金妮，当天晚上又见到了她，可是一个白天见不到她都让他难以忍受。“没有我的心，我该怎么活下去？”有一次哈利连续三个晚上在家，他们不能见面时，他这样写道。“我已经把它送给了你，现在，你和它都离我而去了。”

马尔福热情洋溢，毫不掩饰自己对金妮的感情，几乎在每封信中宣扬他对她的爱，金妮显然没有像他这样坦率。她的日记里充满了痛苦、矛盾和欺骗——甚至她和马尔福在一起时，她也告诉自己，哈利才是她真正的灵魂伴侣，他是她要与之共度余生的人。她的文字生硬、正式、有力，但是，当她记录（很委婉，没有明确地写出）她和马尔福的恋情时，她的文风就改变了。“我的生活一半在阳光之下，一半在黑暗之中。”与马尔福在一起大半年后，她写道。“当我在阳光之下时，我抵御黑暗，而当我在黑暗之中时，就没有太阳这种东西了。”

她从来没有把自己的感受告诉过任何人，也从来没有对马尔福说过那三个字。马尔福原谅了她，声称只要她出现在他的世界里，他就满足了，但他仍然逼她说出来，告诉他她爱他。在他活着的时候，她一直没说过那句话。

尽管这段恋情让金妮情感混乱，但这是她一生中最快乐的时刻。在这大约十五个月里，她感到愉快、满足、安全、被爱——然后，她发现自己怀孕了。

亲爱的夏洛特，

我要说出你不会说的话。记得吗，我也读过金妮的所有日记，为了抑制我的好奇心，我去翻了历史书，查看詹姆斯·波特的出生日期。这是板上钉钉的事实——他是在金妮和德拉科·马尔福分手之前怀上的。我们不知道在这段时间里，她和哈利的感情生活如何，但他极有可能不是詹姆斯·波特的父亲。

我知道你很清楚我要说什么，但是为了我自己心安，我要再说一遍——不要把我们的发现告诉任何人。魔法世界还没有准备好接受这个令人震惊的消息，我还没有强大到去面对不可避免的强烈反对。让我们等待时机，收集你需要用来支持这些声明的信息和帮助，并计划我们的防守策略。

与此同时，我需要给一些人写信，他们也需要知道有大事即将发生。到时候，我会把一切都告诉你的。

我始终是，

你的朋友

2004年3月20日的日记抄录

现在都结束了。

我已经下定决心，我将会坚持到底。

任何人和事都不能说服我改变主意。

从现在起，事情就会这样下去。

我一直生活在一个梦幻世界。幻想不可能永远持续下去。我现在知道了，也明白我需要回到真实生活中，和真实的人在一起，解决真实的问题。

当然，改变会带来伤害。总是这样的。但我不会一直有这种感觉，总有一天，我会很高兴我有勇气做出正确的事情。

你不能夺走你给我的东西。我不会让你这么做。我不能让你这么做。如果你把它夺走，你就会毁掉一切，毁掉我们为自己建造的精致的水晶宫殿。这是你想要的吗？仅仅为了你想象出来的东西而破坏自己的幸福？

你不能就这样抹去发生的事情。一切都不会回到从前了。也许不能一望即知，但我们生活中的一切都改变了。永远的。没有回头路，我们已经无法回头了。我还要对你说多少陈词滥调，你才能理解我？

亲爱的朋友，

我的工作陷入了困境。我无法理解德拉科的第一封恳求信——大约有四封信，语气清楚地表明金妮结束了他们的关系，他还不愿意放手。但她给他的理由是什么？她告诉他她怀孕了吗？她伤了他的心吗？她没给他任何理由吗？

德拉科提到她的离开是“仅仅为了你想象出来的东西”。如果她确实告诉他她怀孕了，那就完全说不通了；为什么他的第一个念头会是她只是在想象？我认为他指的可能是金妮觉得她真正爱的是哈利，而不是他。或者他指的是他们名存实亡的婚姻。我真的不知道。这真令人沮丧，我希望我能找到一些文献，来解决我脑袋里的所有胡乱推测。只要能够清楚地概述发生了什么事的一句话！

我附上了这段时期的几封信的复印件。读它们让我心碎。

夏洛特

2004年3月25日，哈利·波特给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

亲爱的金，

我反复把你的信读了三遍，才彻底明白。你是认真的吗？测试呈阳性？

先别告诉别人！我要直接跟上头请假，我们要举办一个盛大的派对，我们将一起向所有的朋友和家人宣布这个好消息。然后我们可以去度假——我一直想去夏威夷。

我很爱你，金。我等不及想见你和我们的孩子了。

哈利

这改变不了什么。我全心全意地爱着你，我完全地属于你。你不能把我的心还给我；我心甘情愿地献出它，我不接受你将它还给我。回到我身边，我们会忘记这疯狂的时刻——即使是最优秀的人有时也会出现这种情况。让我们回到别院，再次用我们的梦想将它装满。我的爱，求求你。你不知道你毁掉了什么。

你现在说，你在做你能做的唯一正确的事，梅林帮帮我，我相信你对你所做的事情深信不疑。但是你能明白后果吗？失败的不只是我——还有你？

这些可怜的话还不够——让我见见你，让我们好好谈谈。我们会更坚强地走出来——我们一起。

我认为你已经下定决心了，我错了吧？我感觉我没错。你总是这样。这个世界充满了破碎的东西——我们也加入它们的行列了。

2004年3月26日，罗恩·韦斯莱给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

金妮！

哈利刚刚把消息告诉我们了！祝贺你，你一定高兴坏了吧！赫敏高兴得跳起了可爱的舞蹈。我认为她已经在策划你的迎婴派对了，所以能别让其他人做这件事吗，否则我觉得她会很难过。

我真为你们俩高兴！我要当舅舅了！

爱你的，

罗恩

2004年3月27日的日记抄录

我忙着找一位好的治疗师，帮助我度过接下来的几个月，我们现在正收拾行装，准备去夏威夷玩几个星期。这将是我穿比基尼的最后时机，所以我要好好享受每一分钟！我们宣布这件事时，妈妈和爸爸都哭了，卢娜已经宣布她要当教母了。不过我想哈利可能已经问过罗恩和赫敏了，我们到时候再看吧。

我们也一直在争论，是先确定性别，还是让它成为一个惊喜。我完全赞成提前知道性别。我想知道是男孩还是女孩，这样我就能想象我们在一起的场景，梦到我们。我的终极愿望就要实现了。我希望接下来的几个月能过得快一点——我现在就想见到我的儿子或女儿，而不是忍受怀孕这些麻烦事！我的情绪波动很大，我只是厌倦了一直哭泣。

如果你活着时不能属于我，求求你，如果你对我还剩下一点爱意，请在死亡来临时属于我吧。当我走到生命尽头时，我想躺在你的怀里。我希望我最后看到的是你可爱的脸，听到的是你的心跳。我要你向我保证，当我进入极乐世界时，一切都会好起来的。

你会为我做这件事吗？你能答应我这最后一个请求吗？

亲爱的朋友，

先看一下我复印给你的便条。你还记得我说过的，和其他情书一起藏在假行李箱底部的那张便条吗？上面写着“他要见你”，我们都没有头绪？我想我知道它是从哪来的了——我认为是阿斯托利亚·马尔福写的。德拉科问金妮，他能不能死在她怀里，然后是“他要见你”——我认为阿斯托利亚知道他们的私情，但是到底知道多少？当她垂死的丈夫想要见另一个女人时，她是什么心情？

我要问问我的一位同事，她能接触到阿斯托利亚的一些文件，我会做一下笔迹比对。我弄清楚之后，会再写信给你。

夏洛特


	9. Chapter 9

**八**

**魔法部档案研究申请表**

请填写所有适用的问题。用标准羽毛笔用力书写，以确保得到准确的副本。

 **相关办公室** ：傲罗

 **文件类型** ：特遣队违规和违纪行为

 **日期范围** ：2001-2023

 **记录编号（来自索引）** ：7-9140-335

 **描述相关的具体记录：** 在此期间对哈利·波特的任何纪律处分或停职。

 **副本寄至：** 夏洛特·麦克阿瑟，初级助理馆员，冯·奈特海姆图书馆，对角巷，伦敦

阿格里帕·冯·奈特海姆图书馆

对角巷，伦敦

亲爱的麦克阿瑟小姐，

随信附上你于11月5日请求的结果，我们相信你会满意的。成功找到了你要找的东西，你的申请将结案。

如有其他要求或问题，请随时再次联系我们。

最好的祝愿，

约翰·威洛比

魔法部档案管理员

**2005** **年** **3** **月** **2** **日**

亲爱的哈利，

我注意到，两天前你在圣芒戈与一位公民发生了不恰当的一幕。一般来说，我的傲罗们休息时做什么与我无关，但是据报道，你当时穿着制服，所以很不幸，这件事在我的管辖范围之内。我想我不需要向你解释，当我们穿着制服的时候，我们代表着魔法部，也需要做出相应的言行举止。

三个目击者声称：德拉科·马尔福和他的妻子当时坐在圣芒戈医院产科病房外的休息室里。你独自坐在相邻的墙边，等待你的妻子和儿子，他们在治疗师那里，为你儿子做六个月的检查。没人知道事情是怎么发生，，但是三个目击者都看到你和马尔福先生站了起来，互相辱骂，然后你对他施了咒语，导致他进了医院。

在本周末的纪律聆讯会上，你将有机会为自己辩护，尽管我承认，事实似乎确凿无疑。

金斯莱·沙克尔

傲罗部长

**2005** **年** **3** **月** **7** **日**

亲爱的波特先生，

魔法部纪律委员会认为你在当值时攻击了一位公民。尽管我们在聆讯会上从你的记忆中看到，你是被对方激怒的，但这种细节并不能成为你行为的借口。

因此，你被无薪停职两周。我们希望你能在这段时间里认真反省你的违纪行为，避免今后再犯。

弗朗辛·柯林斯

魔法部纪律委员会主席

亲爱的朋友，

我随信附上了魔法部档案管理员寄给我的关于哈利·波特的违纪档案——你模糊记得的那件事没错！唯一的偏差是哈利被停职两周，而不是一个月。寄给我的大多数文件都是程序性的，非常枯燥，缺乏信息，所以我只附上了两份最能概括所发生的事情的文件。

尽管如此，我还是不太确定发生了什么！其中提到魔法部纪律委员会观看了一段记忆，但我收到的文件里没有关于这段记忆的文字记录或描述。我发现最有趣的是，这场争端似乎是德拉科挑起的。让我们把这件事放在已知的背景下：德拉科和金妮结束了他们的关系，金妮生下了詹姆斯，德拉科和阿斯托利亚结婚，后者当时已经怀上了斯科皮。我唯一合理的猜测是，德拉科知道哈利拥有了他深爱的女人，妒火中烧，余生都在为此感到遗憾。

你也会很兴奋地知道，我见到了一位同事，她拥有一些阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯·马尔福的文件。“他要见你”那张便条上的笔迹完全吻合。是她写的，可能是在德拉科生命的最后几天。这让我再次思考：阿斯托利亚写下这张便条时是什么心情？金妮是否如德拉科所愿去见他了？

研究还在继续。我仍然是，

你的朋友，

夏洛特

《吉妮维娅·W·波特的人生和时代》的摘录

接下来的十八年平静无波。詹姆斯在2004年出生后，阿不思·西弗勒斯和莉莉也相继出生。阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯·马尔福在2005年年中生下了她唯一的孩子斯科皮·亥伯龙·马尔福，一个健康的男孩。金妮忙着做母亲、姑姑、女儿和妻子；她偶尔为《预言家日报》撰写评论专栏，在哈比队的比赛中为她的前队友加油。她与朋友和家人一起参加公共活动，为杂志拍摄照片。

德拉科虽然不是外向的人，但是他越来越孤僻，直到他儿子五岁的时候，除了斯科皮和他的地产经理，他拒绝见任何人。就连他的妻子和父母也无法免除他的自我流放。酗酒并不是立刻开始的，因为斯科皮后来还模糊地记得他父亲清醒时的情形，但是酗酒一旦开始，就再也没有停止。德拉科的父母，卢修斯和纳西莎，为他的行为感到难堪，将这件事隐瞒起来，没有在体面场合提起过。

詹姆斯·波特是一个好奇又聪明的男孩，他来到霍格沃茨后，就被分到了拉文克劳。全家人都摇头，因为韦斯莱和波特一直都是格兰芬多，但是没有人比詹姆斯自己更烦恼。一年级时，他不断地给母亲写信，怀疑分院帽是不是弄错了。“它说我具备我父亲所有的优良品质，”他焦虑地写道，“可如果我像爸爸，我为什么没进格兰芬多呢？”

第二年，斯科皮·马尔福，一个冷静而狡猾的男孩，被分进了斯莱特林。他与他母亲朋友的孩子们交朋友，很少冒险脱离这个紧密的小团体。他不喜欢惹是生非和自找麻烦；从许多方面来看，他的成熟远远超过了他的年龄。他是一个中规中矩的学生，除了魁地奇，他是学院队里一位出色的追球手。

出乎所有人的意料，在詹姆斯五年级和斯科皮四年级的时候，他们成了朋友。因为极端天气，一场斯莱特林和拉文克劳的魁地奇比赛不得不取消，两个男孩在更衣室外面攀谈起来。换回平常的衣服后，他们又去图书馆聊了一个小时——据詹姆斯后来说，他们主要是谈论他们缺席的父亲。斯科皮提到了他父亲的酗酒和暴力行为，说整个世界都反对他；詹姆斯告诉他的新朋友，他父亲宁愿追捕黑巫师，也不愿去看他儿子的比赛。这种相似的经历在他们之间形成了一种紧密联系，并持续了几十年。

当金妮听说这段友谊时，她的反应很温和。“不要告诉你父亲，”她给詹姆斯写道。“即使是现在，他也不想和任何马尔福扯上关系。但如果他是你的朋友，詹米，我不会阻拦你。”

德拉科毫不留情。“波特？你的朋友？”他在给儿子的信中写道。“波特和韦斯莱不是你的朋友。他们接近你，从你那里拿走他们想要的，然后头也不回地离开。你这是自掘坟墓。”

然而，阿斯托利亚一直鼓动她儿子，让他反抗他的父亲，斯科皮显然把这封信当成了与波特家长子成为好朋友的信号。詹姆斯从霍格沃茨毕业后，很快签约成为了蒙特罗斯喜鹊队的球员，他第一个告诉的人就是斯科皮。

多年以来，很多人都说他们俩长得有点像。相似之处并不明显——斯科皮有着淡金色的头发，浅得几乎是白色的，而詹姆斯有着沙棕色的卷发；斯科皮高挑瘦削，而詹姆斯身材结实，比斯科皮略矮几英寸——但他们的眼睛惊人地相似。他们的眼睛都是清澈沉着的蓝色，形状和比例都一样。没有多少人注意到这种相似之处，但是一旦发现，就很难忽视了。詹姆斯只是一笑而过，而斯科皮会拿魔法世界里的近亲繁殖开个玩笑。他们都不太相信别人说的话，也不是很在意。

最终，詹姆斯与斯科皮的友谊到达了转折点。在2023年那个艰难曲折的月份，酝酿多年、腐烂未决的一切终于爆发了。它始于一场争吵中一句看似无心的话语，以一个男人的死亡而告终。

2023年2月13日，詹姆斯·波特给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

最最亲爱的妈妈，

我当然原谅你。你知道我永远会原谅你，你也永远会原谅我，我们总是这样。我们吵架的时候，我说了一些我不会引以为傲的话，我希望你知道我有多抱歉。

但是求求你，不要一直回避我的问题。当你说我像我的父亲时，我问我到底和爸爸有什么共同之处，你说“不是哈利”，然后就不说了。我当时清楚地听到了你的话。如果你有事必须要告诉我，现在就说吧。我保证不会对阿尔和莉儿说任何事。

我十八岁了，妈妈。如果哈利不是我的亲生父亲，我有权知道。

我永远永远永远爱你

你的詹米xoxo

**部门间猫头鹰**

亲爱的麦克阿瑟小姐，

事实上，我收集到一些詹姆斯·波特和斯科皮·马尔福之间的信件。他们一生都是朋友，直到几年前斯科皮去世。我不知道詹姆斯·波特现在怎么样了，我想他可能也已经去世了。随信附上那段时间的信件副本供你研究。

我必须要说，我发现我们那天的讨论非常有启发性。你让我们对德拉科·马尔福的人生有了更多的了解。坦白地说，这个秘密在众目睽睽之下埋藏了一百多年之久，让我感到敬畏。

我不知道该怎样感谢你好意与我分享你的发现，当然，在你的工作得到核准并发表之前，我不会公布你给我的内容。

如果你还需要什么，请不要犹豫，直接联系我或我的助理。

奥菲娅·布莱克

汤姆·里德尔二战办公室

詹姆斯·波特和斯科皮·马尔福的通信抄录，日期不详（约为2023年2月）

（抄写员注：这些内容都在一张羊皮纸上。）

听说你要从霍格沃茨回家过周末。真的假的？

**如果我回答正确，有什么奖励吗？我在存钱买一把新扫帚。**

滚开。但是先回答问题。

**无耻小人。真的。我祖母过生日，妈妈想让我去。但你真应该过来，我奶奶是个让人难以忍受的笨蛋，如果她看到客厅里有个波特，她肯定会中风的。**

哈，客厅里有个波特。听上去像是某种恶心的害虫，我真该去看看。我不会让人中风。我认为通常的反应更像是求婚和晕厥。

**喔，看看我，我的名字是詹姆斯·波特，我是大魁地奇明星。**

你妈妈让人印象深刻。忍不住提起她。

**你可以忍住的。对，我下周末要回家，我非常希望你能来缓解我的无聊。爸爸可能又在饮酒作乐，妈妈忙着给姻亲留下好印象，无暇顾及我。**

听到这个我很难过。他还喝很多酒吗？

**我认为我们对“很多”的定义截然不同。我为冬季学期离开家时，他光着脚跑到雪地里，大喊大叫，把半空的奥格登瓶子扔得到处都是。我偷了一个，把它带到了霍格沃茨。**

他不可能一直是这样的。我是说，你父母结婚的时候，他应该还好吧？

**对，他不是一直这样的。当我问起妈妈时，她说我爸爸是一个傻瓜，以为这世界上没有人心碎过。**

心碎？就像他爱上了某个女孩？

**也许吧。他有时候会哭。谈论我们的别院，好像那是一个童话之地，所有梦想都能成真。我一直不明白为什么，因为他不让任何人住在那里。他大部分时间都醉得不省人事。为什么问这些？**

我父母有时会谈起他。别笑，但我认为我想见见他。

**见他？你看，他是我爸爸，我觉得我爱他，但他是个自私又可怜的老男人。**

我意识到了。我只是想看看他。别露出那副呆相，我不会告诉任何人的。我有我的理由。你回家之后，我会告诉你，因为如果我写出来，你可能一个字都不会相信。

**随便你。我看看能不能让他清醒地见你。**

我很感激，朋友。我保证等见到你时，我会告诉你一切。

**最好是那样。**

亲爱的朋友，

事情是这样开始的——詹姆斯和金妮因为某件事（我不知道是什么事，他们的信中没有提到原因）大吵一架，吵架过程中，金妮对他说：“你跟你父亲一样！”当然，我们现在都知道了，她的意思是他的行为和德拉科一样。詹姆斯追问她，但她拒绝再透露一个字。后来，在一封我还没找到的信里，她向他坦白了一切。詹姆斯立刻联系斯科皮，提出要见他的父亲。我认为他们做到了。见面。然后一切都完了。

我想现在一切都很清楚了——这些事都发生于德拉科去世的前一个星期。这些事都是相关联的，并且导致了这个悲剧的发生。你知道吗，我现在对德拉科和金妮很生气——生气他们没能和他们的儿子幸福快乐地生活在一起。我觉得怒火中烧。我想打点什么来发泄！

尽管我很沮丧，但我仍然会继续我的研究。

你的朋友，

夏洛特

洛蒂——

我在办公室里听说，你在当前的项目中发现了一些不道德的东西。我觉得这太不可思议了，这种事就应该给你碰上。我是说真的。

你瞧，我知道你收到我的信时不怎么高兴。我只是想要一个了解你的机会。

明天下班后喝点什么？你可以选择地点。

——J

亲爱的斐尼甘先生，

你似乎有一种错觉，认为你越频繁地邀请我出去喝东西，我就越有可能答应你。这与事实相差甚远——除了做你的同事，我对你没有任何兴趣，我们顶多算是熟人。

我不会仅仅因为你想和我喝东西就答应你的。我不会因为可怜你而答应你。我不会为了让你不再烦我、让你闭嘴或者了结这件事而答应你。

如果你觉得你不应该被这样刻薄对待，请你回忆一下，你前十次邀请我的时候，我对你的态度友好多了。

疲惫的，

夏洛特·麦克阿瑟

初级助理馆员

亲爱的夏洛特，

我不得不同意你的看法。我想到德拉科写的那些信，还有其中所蕴含的情感、温柔、激情等等，接着，我又想到他们后来的关系，德拉科的英年早逝，这让我摇头叹息。他们为什么分开？为什么金妮十分肯定她必须和哈利·波特在一起？我一点也想不通。

但是我不能忘记给你写信的主要目的。一位与我通信的人——如果金妮的婚外情被公诸于世，那人会受到很大的影响——提出了一种有趣的可能性。与我通信的人说，既然德拉科年纪轻轻就非自然死亡，验尸官办公室肯定会进行某种调查。也许你可以试着寻找德拉科的档案？上面可能记载了关于他确切死因的进一步细节，以及他死亡时间的其他有关信息。这份档案也许能告诉我们，在他去世之前，金妮有没有来到他身边。

如果你联系了验尸官办公室，并有所发现，请告知我。

我永远是，

你的朋友


	10. Chapter 10

**九**

2023年2月21日，莉莉·波特给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

亲爱的妈咪，

詹米说的是真的吗？他告诉我和阿尔，他不去参加泰迪的婚礼了！他说他忙着喜鹊队的事，根本走不开。他听起来很难过，所以我认为他发生了什么事。也许他们威胁要把他踢出球队，我知道那会让他多么不开心。

请说服他来——如果我们不能一家人一起去的话，我不会开心的。想想泰迪和维克托娃会有多难过！

莉儿

2023年2月21日，阿不思·波特给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

妈妈：

詹米不去参加泰德的婚礼和你们的续誓仪式，这是怎么回事？他上一封信里全在说这件事，我十分肯定，他甚至说过他已经得到球队的许可，能和我们一起去陋居。现在又这样？怎么回事？你知道吗？他又和爸爸吵架了吗？我知道他们上次在圣诞节假期吵架的时候把窗户震得格格作响，但是我以为他们像往常一样和好如初了。

说实话吧——可能是爸爸的原因。我知道他和詹米一直合不来，尽管他们一直想瞒着莉莉。是因为这个吗？为了我们所有人，他们得解决问题，这样我们就能继续了。对吧？

莉儿和我已经向麦格校长提交了周末的申请，她批准了。我们会在周五下午两点通过门钥匙到达国王十字车站，然后在周日下午两点回到霍格沃茨。在你的大日子里，至少有两个你的孩子会支持你。

十分爱你，

阿尔

2023年2月24日，卢娜·洛夫古德给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

亲爱的金妮，

收到你的邀请，罗尔夫和我都很激动。罗尔夫不明白你们为什么想要续誓——如他所说，动物结成伴侣后，就不需要总是提醒彼此了——但是我觉得你们很浪漫。在泰迪和维克托娃结婚当天这样做，真是太甜蜜了！我知道泰迪把哈利当作父亲，我相信看到你们两个重申对彼此的爱，对他来说意义重大。

如果有什么问题，你会告诉我的，对吗？我上次见到你时，你像是被一只弯角鼾兽咬了——我希望你不要介意我这么说。如果你的房子被侵扰了，罗尔夫和我很愿意在你的续誓仪式之前过去看看，确保你的房子干干净净。我不想让别人成为受害者。

很多的爱，

卢娜

2023年2月28日，泰迪·卢平给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

亲爱的金妮阿姨，

是这样的，离婚礼只有几天了。这么紧张正常吗？我紧张得失控了，昨天我的头发在五分钟内大概变色了十次，我还变了六种不同的鼻子和四对不同的眉毛。这让我很头疼。

我真正想问你的是婚姻。你怎么知道这样做是对的？我怎么知道她就是我的真命天女？我怎么知道我对维克托娃的感觉是不是真爱，那种会永远持续的爱？我问过哈利叔叔关于你和他的事，他沉默了一会儿，说让我问你。他认为你比他更懂得如何维持一段婚姻。

我就是太害怕了，婚礼近在眼前，我也没有父母来安慰我——我知道我在乎维克托娃，但是如果这还不够呢？

帮帮我，

泰迪

（抄写员注：这封信上有一些水渍，可能是眼泪。）

詹姆斯·波特和斯科皮·马尔福的通信抄录，更新（约为2023年3月）

（抄写员注：这些内容都在一张羊皮纸上。）

**爸爸还想见你。没说为什么。你有空就过来。**

你认为他知道了吗？你跟他说了什么？

**一个字都没说。如果他起疑了，他也没说什么。我觉得你应该站出来告诉他，朋友。**

该死。我知道你是对的，但我希望他会猜测，然后我就能说“没错”。我紧张得要命。

**就像给毒牙天竺葵拔牙似的。迅速一拽，就完事了。**

原来你在霍格沃茨的宿舍就是这么做的。

**嬉皮笑脸。不过说正经的，妈妈说爸爸不喝酒了。**

什么？真的吗？彻底不喝了吗？

**她没有再在厨房里看到成箱的空瓶子了。他彻底戒酒了。家养小精灵说，他要了他们配制的戒酒药剂，如果他再喝酒就会呕吐。他们说他已经开始定期服用了。**

该死，马尔福。我的脑袋现在很乱。我什么都想不清楚。

**我知道，我也是。但是如果你不告诉他，在你告诉他之前，我就会变成最烦人的弟弟。你知道，这是你活该。真希望我能在那里。你离开庄园后，把一切都告诉我。**

我会给你一份完整的报告，我保证。

金妮·波特收藏品，编号Z81300：2023年3月11日的新闻

**哈利·波特与妻子续誓**

在哈利·波特和他的妻子吉妮维娅·韦斯莱·波特戏剧性的私奔将近22年后，他们在德文郡韦斯莱家族的故土举行了一场私密而浪漫的仪式，重申他们的结婚誓言。

仪式由波特夫人的哥哥珀西·韦斯莱主持，只有密友和家人参加。这对夫妻交换了新的戒指，交叉了魔杖，宣读了他们亲自写的誓言，牢固了他们对彼此的承诺。接下来是晚宴。

波特夫人身着经典的米色长袍，上面饰有精致的珠饰和花边，她曾经和未来的丈夫穿着黑色礼服长袍登场。

吉妮维娅·韦斯莱是亚瑟·韦斯莱和莫丽·普威特·韦斯莱的女儿，住在奥特里-圣卡齐波尔村。哈利·波特是已故的詹姆斯·波特和莉莉·伊万斯·波特的儿子，曾住在戈德里克山谷。吉妮维娅和哈利是三个孩子的父母：18岁的詹姆斯·西里斯，16岁的阿不思·西弗勒斯和15岁的莉莉·卢娜。由于一场魁地奇比赛，蒙特罗斯喜鹊队的找球手詹姆斯·波特未能出席典礼。

《吉妮维娅·W·波特的人生和时代》的摘录

哈利的教子泰迪·卢平宣布他和维克托娃·韦斯莱订婚时，金妮和哈利已经很少沟通了。他们的婚姻已经恶化到，他们好几天见不到对方，连最简短的交谈都没有。哈利在执行傲罗任务的间隙回家时，他睡在客房里，而不和金妮睡在一张床上，不过他们仍然在家的两个孩子似乎没有注意或意识到这种情况。

哈利和詹姆斯的关系变得更糟了。虽然哈利和大儿子之间一直不像他和两个年幼的孩子那样亲密，但詹姆斯离开霍格沃茨，搬到自己的公寓后，他们的关系变得剑拔弩张。詹姆斯怨恨哈利“忽视、浪费和轻视”金妮，还因为他多年以来对待家人的方式而指责他。他们经常激烈争吵，阿不思说这简直像是房子在他们耳边塌了。

但是，当婚礼声明发表后，全家人都开始准备3月11日在陋居举行的简单的乡村婚礼，这唤醒了一些休眠的感情。哈利向金妮忏悔，承认他很久以来一直利用了她和他们的关系，并为此感到后悔。“他告诉我，他太关注自己了，”金妮在给卢娜·斯卡曼德的信中写道，“现在他要开始更关注我们了。”不知道是谁想到了续誓仪式的主意，不过考虑到之后发生的事情，很可能不是金妮。但是她同意了，泰迪和维克托娃欣然同意将这个程序添加到他们的婚礼上。他们的家人开始把这场盛事称为双重婚礼，泰迪自告奋勇地做了哈利的伴郎。

即使过了这么长时间，与大难不死的男孩有关的任何消息仍然牵动着魔法世界的心弦，所以续誓仪式见报时，这个新闻掀起热潮。时尚专栏作家猜测金妮会穿什么，社会作家猜测他们会说什么誓言，所有报纸都在讲述他们的婚姻故事。他们的婚姻问题是被严密保守的秘密，每篇关于波特夫妇的文章都用赞扬和幸福的词语来描述他们的关系。媒体铺天盖地的报道使得卢平夫妇的婚礼在公众眼中排到了第二位。

只有詹姆斯没有被兴奋冲昏头脑。虽然他起初也在婚礼计划之中，但是在婚礼前几周，斯科皮把他介绍给德拉科后不久，他就退出了。自从离开霍格沃茨后，詹姆斯就一直效力于蒙特罗斯喜鹊队，在他父母续誓仪式的同一天，有一场与威格顿流浪汉队的比赛。尽管他很容易就能退出比赛，去参加仪式，但是他没有，他也没有为自己找借口。

韦斯莱一家不明白他为什么那么坚决地不来参加。他的弟弟妹妹恳求他来，说他们像一家人一样在一起很重要，但据说他不再回他们的信了。相反，在那几个星期里，他将大部分精力都用在给德拉科和斯科皮写信上，与那个他现在知道是他的生父，还有他的好朋友，同时也是他同父异母的弟弟，试探性地聊起父子关系这个话题。不幸的是，这些信大部分都丢失了，应该是在德拉科去世后，阿斯托利亚·马尔福的大扫荡中毁掉了，其中的内容只能猜测。

3月11日的清晨凉爽而晴朗，残云在午前逐渐消散。那个星期六早上，其他的波特和韦斯莱都在为双重婚礼做准备，詹姆斯第二次也是最后一次前往马尔福庄园见德拉科。他们聊了一个小时，然后詹姆斯不得不离开，去参加魁地奇比赛。当他离开时，他终于鼓起勇气告诉德拉科，他是他的儿子。

“他对我很好，”几周后，他在给斯科皮的信中写道。“当我离开你家的时候，我哭得像个孩子，感觉就像肩上的重担被卸下来了。但是我没有留下来看他的反应，我太紧张了。梅林，我真希望我留下来了，因为现在我永远不知道会发生什么了。”

亲爱的朋友，

我按照你和你那位通信人的建议，给验尸官写了信。我刚刚收到他的回信——他给我寄来了很多文件，都是关于德拉科·马尔福之死的调查报告。大部分文件来自对阿斯托利亚的一次长达几天的采访，时间是德拉科去世后大约一个月。

这些文件上的信息回答了我们所有的问题。我甚至不知道这里有多少——验尸官办公室里还有多少，等着被发现。请替我感谢你的通信人，多亏他或她，我们才找到了最重要的一块拼图。

由于很多文件都是医疗细节和标准程序表格，我只附上了与我们有关的部分。即使读了所有内容，我也无法相信——阿斯托利亚知道的东西，她在验尸官办公室里看似毫无戒备的情况下说出的一切。

我不再多说了。请你亲自阅读吧。

夏洛特

验尸官办公室，魔法部

此份文件为魔法部专属财产。只要注明出处，可在未经允许的情况下复印。

这些文件已透露给：夏洛特·麦克阿瑟

[…]

2023年3月12日，英格兰威尔特郡，霍尔布鲁克克罗伊登，德拉科·斯科皮·马尔福死亡（非自然）的事后调查

死者妻子的采访者：验尸官默多克·法夸尔

[...]

**默多克·** **法夸尔：** 你和死者的婚姻大概持续了十八年，对吗？

 **阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯·马尔福** ：什么意义上的婚姻？我在2005年和他结婚，同年生了他的儿子。他大概2009年就不再和我说话了，在他去世的前两周，我都没有见过他。

 **MF** ：在他去世的时候，婚姻就已经破裂了。

AGM：破裂？除了我对他的爱，还有什么支撑着它？梅林，即便如此，我有时都不敢相信我的天真。我以为他是我的一生挚爱，你知道吗，当我还是一个纯真少女时，他是比我生命还重要、英俊体贴的男人。我知道得到他的唯一方法就是让他求婚，而能确保那点的唯一方法……嗯。

MF：嗯？

AGM：你不是傻子。我骗他我避孕了。剩下就不用说了吧。

MF：当然。也许你过世的丈夫已经发现了你的诡计？

AGM：我认为他不在乎。她离开他之后，他什么都不在乎了。

MF：她？

AGM：他的小贱人。她伤了他的心。从他的行为看来，也伤了他的脑子。

MF：你们在一起之前，你过世的丈夫和另一个女人有过亲密关系？

AGM：对。如果你问他，太阳都是随着她东升西落的。（抽泣）

MF：那个女人现在在哪？

AGM：我不会告诉你她的名字。

MF：马尔福夫人——

AGM：她知道自己做了什么，她的余生都要背负着这件事，那是她的惩罚。贱人。但我不会告诉任何人她是谁。

MF：她是他毁灭性行为背后的原因吗？

AGM：我知道我不是！我想成为他的妻子！我想要爱他，照顾他，生一屋他的孩子，和他在一起，支持他，成为他的一切。她只想找点没有负担的乐子，结束后就拍拍屁股走人。当我告诉她他快死了的时候，她甚至没来看他！那个该死的贱人！（抽泣）

MF：请注意你的语言，马尔福夫人！

[...]

MF：毒理学报告显示死者体内有适量的戒瘾药剂。他是想戒酒吗？

AGM：我不知道。这是个好想法，但是他连续喝了快十五年了。

MF：我们还——

AGM：等等，如果他体内有那种东西，他为什么会死？

MF：如果你仍然服用要戒除的东西，戒瘾药剂会让你呕吐，这就是巫师使用它来戒瘾的原因。马尔福先生服用了戒瘾药剂，然后又开始喝酒，喝得酩酊大醉。他仰面躺着，戒瘾药剂使他呕吐时，他被呛住，窒息而死。

AGM：哦，亲爱的梅林。我不知道。我以为只是酒精中毒。

MF：这就是我们进行这次调查的原因，马尔福夫人。如果他试图戒酒——我认为我们可以因为戒瘾药剂的存在而确定这一点——那他为什么又开始酗酒了？在他去世前几天发生了什么？

[...]

MF：你的家养小精灵说，有人在那个星期六早上去了你家。你看到是谁了吗？

AGM：是的。家养小精灵去开门时，我看了窗外。

MF：那么？

AGM：我不会告诉你是谁。

MF：马尔福夫人——

AGM：如果你问的是这位访客是否导致了德拉科的死亡，答案是否定的。我敢肯定，这位访客实际上是他开始服用戒瘾药剂的原因。因为梅林知道，我就没做过让他开心的事。（抽泣）

[...]

MF：你知道别院起火的原因吗？

AGM：哦，该死。好吧，是我放的。

MF：为什么？

AGM：那是他们相会的地方。她会偷偷离开她的丈夫，在那里和他一起过家家。他们最后一次在那里之后，他就把一切都原封不动地保留了下来。浪漫的老蠢货。（抽泣）我再也看不下去了，就把它夷为平地。我向你保证，一切都是合法的，受监控的，光明正大的。我们也没有用过它。他不会让我们用的。

[...]

验尸官认为，死者具有十余年的成瘾行为，没有接受过治疗师的身体或精神帮助。尽管他试图用戒瘾药剂控制他的行为，但是在他死亡的前一天，有什么导致了他的复饮。这件事仍然是未知的，死者的亲属也表示无可奉告。

阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯·马尔福全力配合验尸官的调查，最终证明她与死者的早逝毫无关系。她没有任何不法行为的嫌疑。

魁地奇历史收藏品，编号P09011：2023年3月11日的新闻

**詹姆斯·波特受重伤**

**威格敦** ——18岁的詹姆斯·波特，哈利·波特的长子，蒙特罗斯喜鹊队的找球手，在今天下午与威格敦流浪汉队的比赛中被人从扫帚上撞了下来。他立即被送往圣芒戈医院，据报道目前生命垂危。更多内容……


	11. Chapter 11

**十**

魁地奇历史收藏品，编号P09011b：2023年3月12日的新闻

**詹姆斯·波特在蒙特罗斯队的比赛中受伤**

**威格敦** ——18岁的詹姆斯·波特，哈利和金妮·波特的长子，蒙特罗斯喜鹊队的找球手，在昨天与威格敦流浪汉队的比赛中受伤。

比赛开始大约一小时后，波特在球场高空盘旋时，突然被一只游走球从背后击中，把他从扫帚上撞了下来。接着，第二只游走球在半空中击中了他的头部，使他撞上了追球手罗斯·多诺万。波特和多诺万一同摔倒在地，波特挡住了的多诺万的下落。多诺万只受了轻伤，工作人员来到波特身边时，他已经不省人事。他立即被送往圣芒戈医院，治疗骨折的锁骨、肋骨和股骨。他目前情况稳定，有望完全康复。

当天早些时候，波特的父母庆祝了他们的结婚誓言重申，得知他出事的消息后，他们就一直守在他的病床前。波特夫人曾经是著名的霍利黑德哈比队的追球手金妮·韦斯莱，在2001年带领英格兰队赢得了世界杯。

亲爱的朋友，

我们能确定是什么原因导致德拉科最后一次酗酒吗？我们能否假设，他看见金妮和哈利的续誓仪式的报道，紧接着就是他儿子詹姆斯严重的魁地奇事故——如果他真的想重新开始生活和戒酒，我可以想象，这两件事同时发生，会摧毁他刚刚建立的脆弱的决心。我很伤心，但我相信这就是他复饮的原因。

朋友，现在我们知道这些事件的顺序了，从开始到结束，但是这个悲剧的结尾缺少金妮的视角。她没有保留这段时间的日记，她收到的信都与詹姆斯的意外有关，几乎没有其他内容——我们知道德拉科死的时候，她没有去见他，因为她在医院陪着他们的儿子。但她那时在想什么呢？

你知道，我一直怀疑你和金妮是亲戚，或者有某种关系。为了结束这最后一章，我求你了，请告诉我你是谁，对于她的这段时期，你知道些什么。

尊敬的，

夏洛特

2023年4月9日，一位匿名人士给金妮·韦斯莱的一封信的抄录

（抄写员注：这封信没有署名，但笔迹与斯科皮·马尔福吻合。）

亲爱的波特夫人，

詹姆斯告诉我，自从我父亲去世后，你一直身体欠佳。他是我的朋友，已经什么事都告诉我了，所以我很清楚状况。虽然我们没见过面，但我想表达我的哀悼，并让你知道，你做什么都无法阻止我父亲的去世。

爸爸是一个复杂的人。他非常敏感和喜怒无常，但同时又能把他的感情封闭起来，一下子变得冷冰冰的。他很自负，但只有在他自我感觉良好的时候才会这样。我一直想知道他为什么那么不开心，我最终意识到，那是因为他让自己变成那样。幸福是一种选择，而不是一种给予，我爸爸就这样放弃了。尽管我很生气，他从来没有打起精神，在痛苦之外为自己寻找更好的生活，但我也很高兴，即使只有短短的一年，他真正快乐过。那都是因为你。正因为如此，我才有了一个我非常喜爱和关心的哥哥。

你不必担心遗产的事，都已经处理妥当了。你可以放心，我妈妈和我也不会把这件事告诉任何人。我妈妈真的很爱我爸爸，她知道他不会想让你受到任何伤害，所以她不会打扰你。他会希望这样，看在詹姆斯的份上，我也希望这样。

《吉妮维娅·W·波特的人生和时代》的摘录

金妮直到几天后才收到阿斯托利亚的便条，那时，她和哈利终于带着正在康复的詹姆斯从医院回家了。她阅读便条时，还在《预言家日报》星期一版上找到了德拉科的讣告，她想明白了所有事情。

“她放声大哭，”詹姆斯回忆道。“她双膝一软，瘫倒在地，恸哭不止。我从没听过那么可怕的声音。在我看到那篇讣告之前，我就知道是什么原因了。”

詹姆斯急中生智，把报纸扔到一边，将阿斯托利亚的便条塞进自己的口袋里，所以当哈利冲进房间时，就不知道金妮为什么这么悲痛了。詹姆斯和哈利一起抱起伤心欲绝的金妮，把她送回了圣芒戈。

媒体上的官方说法是，詹姆斯的意外造成的压力太大了。但是，金妮深深埋藏的过去喷涌而出，她再也不能置之不理了。即使是现在，她也对哈利隐瞒了真相，她的丈夫也许相信她的发病真的因为詹姆斯的意外。尽管无法找到确凿证据，但我们可以推断，哈利一直不知道詹姆斯的真实出身。

德拉科去世后，包围马尔福庄园的古老魔法开始自动调整，接受它的新主人。严格来说，比斯科皮年长十个月的詹姆斯·波特是马尔福的新继承人，在德拉科死亡证明上的墨水干掉之前，似乎没有人意识到这一点。阿斯托利亚和斯科皮以极大的谨慎和金钱迅速处理了这个问题，确保斯科皮成为假定继承人。直到斯科皮告诉金妮和詹姆斯事情已经得到解决，他们才知道这件事。

但是，她当时根本没有考虑遗产继承的问题。近二十年来，金妮一直不让自己去想德拉科，而现在，面对他突然的过早离世，她再也不能逃避了。

亲爱的夏洛特，

你说得对。我一直都知道，我最终要透露自己的身份，我觉得时机已经成熟。

我叫奥利维亚·波特·卡迈克尔。金妮是我的曾曾祖母。我有许多去她家时的美好回忆，一起在花园里除草，在厨房里喝茶，谈论生活、学校和男孩。是她鼓励我追寻我的梦想，我也做到了——因为她，我成为了一名古代符文教授。她总是给我一种满足的感觉，她的生活舒适而温馨，身边伴着家人和朋友，但她总是有点忧郁。我一直以为是因为失去了哈利，他在我出生前就去世了，但是，经过我和你的通信和你所发现的东西之后，我现在知道是因为什么了。她去世时我12岁。我每天都很想她。

詹姆斯·波特是我的曾祖父。他现在已经159岁了，仍然健在，身体很硬朗。我征得他的同意后，才把金妮奶奶的行李箱寄给你，我相信这对他来说是一种解脱。我想他也一直在等待合适的时机，现在哈利和他妈妈都已经去世，他觉得是时候公开真相了。对他来说，重温过去并不是一件痛苦的事，而是一种精神宣泄——他总是提起斯科皮叔叔，说他们有多么亲密。我认为爷爷希望在斯科皮叔叔还活着的时候就能公开真相，不过无所谓了。

爷爷给了我这封信，我把它交给你。在他受伤和德拉科·马尔福——我的曾曾祖父————这么讲真奇怪！——去世后的那个周末，他母亲给他写了这封信。

你的朋友，

奥利维亚

2023年4月19日，金妮·韦斯莱给詹姆斯·波特的一封信的抄录

最亲爱的詹米，

发生了这么多事，我已经麻木了。但我知道你仍然感到困惑，也知道这意味着我必须继续。

我和德拉科·马尔福的婚外情并不是轻率和随意的。你也不像你说的那样，是一个意外或讨厌的后果。你不是一个可耻的秘密。你是我的儿子，我亲爱的孩子，从我第一次感觉到你在我体内踢我的那一刻起，我就深深地爱着你。我全心全意地爱着你父亲。他把你给了我的时候，我怎么可能不爱他呢？

从七岁起，我就计划要嫁给魔法世界的英雄哈利·波特。相反，我嫁给了那个叫哈利·波特的男人。我们都只是普通人，想过好自己的生活，却把它搞得一团糟。别误会我——我们的生活很美满，我将永远感激他给了我阿尔和莉儿，感激他是你罗恩舅舅的好朋友，感激只有我们两个的时候，我们一起度过的那些安宁时光。我们一起生活得很好。我很满足。

我这辈子犯了许多错误。但是，我的詹米，你不在其中。你永远提醒着我，我曾经是幸福的，幸福就在我的掌握之中——你证明了我所拥有的是真实的，是值得为之抗争的。我只是没有争取，我相信德拉科也没有。这就是我们的结局，因为我们没有选择幸福，只留下了碎片。社会不愿意见到我们在一起，朋友会因为厌恶和误解而抛弃我们——我们害怕改变和冒险进入未知的领域，我们也许是这种观念的受害者。

哈利、阿尔和莉莉永远不会知道全部真相，因为知道真相会伤害他们，这是我无法忍受的。我们会像一家人一样继续走下去。不管怎样，继续你和斯科皮的友谊吧——他是一个细心的男孩，现在他没有父亲了，他需要一个哥哥来引导他。我知道你完全能胜任这个任务。

我很爱很爱你，直到永远

妈妈

亲爱的奥利维亚，

非常感谢你将这封信和你的身份托付给我。作为回报，我要告诉你一件事——我发现了从一本不规律的日记中撕下来的一页纸。还记得我之前跟你写信说过吗，早期的日记似乎缺了很多页。我认为我现在可以很有信心地说，那些页被撕掉是因为上面提到了德拉科。我不知道它们去了哪里，但是这一页不知怎么保留了下来。

在德拉科活着的时候，金妮从来没有对他说过她爱他。但是他去世之后，她一直在倾诉对他的爱意。

你的朋友，

夏洛特

2033年3月13日的日记抄录

你已经离开十年了。有些时候，这十年感觉特别漫长，我简直不敢相信才过了这么短的时间。已经十年了吗？才十年吗？

两个月前，我们的詹米有了他的第一个孩子——一个可爱的男孩，亚历山大·斯科皮。他非常想以你来给他的儿子命名，尤其是这孩子有着你的眼睛，但我让他打消了这个念头，他决定使用你的中间名。你的斯科皮要当教父，这让他高兴极了。

我真希望你能看看他。詹米当了父亲，简直高兴坏了，他和伊内兹都因为升级父母而兴奋不已。他高兴时是最像你的——他皱起的眼角，他的笑声。我现在还能听到那种回荡在你别院里的笑声，那时我们常常坐在一起，像孩子一样咯咯地笑。我总是很喜欢逗你笑。你一直都很悲伤，当我能让你心情轻松起来时——哪怕只有一会儿——我都觉得自己是被需要的。

一天晚上，我去了我们的酒吧，坐在我们的桌子旁。每年你的忌日，我都会这么做，边喝黄油啤酒边想你。那似乎是很久以前的事了，我们刚刚成为朋友，晚上下班后来到这间酒吧，抱怨生活和工作。我想我那时就爱上你了。你优雅的双手，柔软的头发，只属于我的笑容。我想到了我本可以和你一起拥有的生活，真正的幸福生活，而不仅是满足的生活，如果我有足够的勇气打破我的社交圈的束缚和公众的期望，这让我哭了起来。我本可以让你不那样生活在地狱之中。我们本可以十分幸福的。

你是一个自私的混蛋，你知道吗？你毁掉自己，然后留下我独自一人哀悼和忍受？我想，我曾经愚蠢地相信，我们最终还会在一起的——我多想做到你的请求，把你抱在怀里，或者让我死在你的怀里。我愿意为你那样做。可我却不得不在报纸上看到你去世的消息，忍住悲痛，直到它喷涌而出，我不得不因为“神经紧张”而去医院。我每天都在忍受痛苦和孤独，我想要你在我身边，我也知道你永远不会了。这是我没有为我们抗争的苦修。我活着的每一刻都在为此赎罪。

我爱你。可怜地，无望地，彻底地，无休止地。我活着就是希望有一天能再见到你，等我去了极乐世界，我会永远和你在一起。我把所有的希望都寄托在这个想法上，它支撑着我。等着我，我的爱人。我来了。

我爱你。过去一直爱你，将来也一直爱你。

（抄写员注：这封信从未寄出。大约在2079年，斯科皮·马尔福在对马尔福庄园进行翻修时发现了它，它不完整，部分已被烧毁，此时已是德拉科·马尔福去世50多年后。）

我见到了我们的儿子，金妮，他太棒了。机智，聪明，冷幽默，有你的温柔和坚韧——你把他培养成了一个优秀的年轻人。我在他身上看到了很多你的影子，这是对你为人母亲的真正赞扬。我仍然觉得很震惊，他那么好看——他和我儿子之间的感情那么深。无论我们之间发生了什么，我觉得他们的友谊有着不可动摇的基础。

我已经很久没有见过你了，但我仍然能在脑海里清晰地勾勒出你的面容。我知道，在过去这十八年里，我们走上了截然不同的道路——你有你的事业、家庭和朋友，而我在这座古老的陵墓里虚度岁月，无所事事——但我的内心深处仍然希望，我们的人生会再次产生交集。我是不是太乐观了？我从没想过我还会有这种感觉，直到我打开门，看到我们的儿子站在那里——他显然是我们的儿子，我一看到他就知道了——我现在想变得乐观了。我想感受一些美好积极的东西，一些有意义的东西；我想和你在一起，存在于此时此刻，而不是模糊的记忆中，就好像这一切从未发生过一样。

这些年来，我对你的爱从未改变，金妮。它还在那里等着被你需要。我已经努力不再自艾自怜，不再酗酒和消沉。我将会变成新的——

摘自《女巫周刊》，第438卷，第2期

**马尔福家族爆炸性新闻**

一本全新传记披露了哈利·波特和金妮·韦斯莱的真实故事

[...]

波特说话从不拐弯抹角，即使他年事已高。“他们都是傻瓜，”他沙哑地说。“我父亲用余生来哀悼他的幸福，认为它永远失去了，而我母亲花了20年的时间否认她曾经有过幸福。想想就让我觉得愤怒！可惜！”

他的愤怒使他坐立不安。他搓着双手，眉毛低垂。“如果你读了他们在不同时间点写的东西，”他最后说道，“他们都以为他们会再次在一起。但他们俩都没有计划来让它真正实现！他们只是这样以为——我猜就像魔法一样，”他干巴巴地说。“我弟弟一直告诉我，幸福是一种选择。幸福是一种选择。它不会主动前来。你必须亲自去寻找它。”

然而，这种愤怒没有持续多久，过了一会儿，他又平静了下来。“我无法改变已经发生的事情，”他承认。“而且如果我这么做了，斯科皮就不会出生了。我不后悔他的存在，他是我一生的挚友。”斯科皮·马尔福是波特同父异母的弟弟，于七年前去世。130多年来，马尔福和波特一直是密友和知己，相互支持，是对方孩子的教父。“说真的，如果你仔细想想，这其中的英雄是阿斯托利亚·马尔福。她追求她的男人并得到了他，当他不适合她的时候，她重新找到了爱情——他叫什么来着？布雷斯·扎比尼。在这种困境之中，她是唯一一个真正得到她想要的东西的人。”

波特真的这么想吗？他对亲生父母的评价这么低吗？“每个孩子都想相信自己的父母是神，”他叹了口气说。“在长大的过程中，他们就会意识到，父母也是人，和你一样充满疑惑，容易犯错。”

“受到伤害的人会伤害其他人。”他说。“德拉科用他的痛苦伤害了很多人。他不应该因为悲剧的死亡和对我母亲的爱而被免除罪责。因为德拉科的自私，我的朋友在没有父亲的环境中长大，这对斯科皮的人生产生的影响是不能被降低或遗忘的。”

他把手伸到椅子旁边的桌子里，拿出一张照片。它被烧焦了，大约三分之一都被烧掉了。他盯着它看了一会儿，钟爱地用双手捧着它。他的眼睛渐渐泛起泪光。“斯科皮在翻修马尔福庄园时发现了这个。”波特粗声说道，吸了吸鼻子。“它不知怎么逃过了阿斯托利亚·马尔福的大扫荡。我一直感到庆幸。”

他把它递了过来。在一个晴朗的夏日，德拉科·马尔福和金妮·韦斯莱躺在草地上的照片——相信这是他们唯一一张存在于世的合影。他们之间显然很亲密，相处起来十分自在。他们微笑着，拥抱着，亲吻着。德拉科拿着相机，举起胳膊。在被永恒捕捉到的短暂瞬间，他们是幸福的。

“斯科皮告诉我，他从来没见过他爸爸这个样子，”波特说。“我告诉他，我也从来没见过我妈妈那样。”

“这就是我无法真正感到愤怒的原因，”他说。“我只是为他们感到难过。如果她不是格兰芬多，如果他不是斯莱特林……会发生什么？会是什么样呢？”

亲爱的夏洛特，

非常感谢你寄给我这本传记。詹米爷爷很高兴能有这样的结果，并发自内心地向你表示感谢。他也同意你的看法——他认为他母亲也会喜欢你，你们会成为朋友的。

听说你的同事在你出版这本书之后辱骂你，我感到很难过。杰克·斐尼甘听上去就是个粗鲁人物，我很高兴他被停职了。他说他是莉莉·波特的后裔，这确实是真的——我记得几年前在一次家庭聚会上见过他。我一直不喜欢家族里的那一分支，要我说，他们都有点古怪！总算摆脱他们了。否认已经揭开的真相并不会降低它的真实性；对你大吼大叫也改变不了这段婚外情的事实。

我的儿子里奥一直在问我能不能让他和你联系，他比你大一点。他想亲自感谢你如此尊重地完成了金妮奶奶的传记——至少他是这么告诉我的。我发现他盯着你的作者照片看，怀疑就是这个使他突然产生了兴趣，但我向自己保证，我不会做媒人。至少不会太过分。所以我只会说，我的里奥长得很帅，在法律执行司工作，仅此而已。只有得到你的允许，我才会把你的信息告诉他。

保持联系，夏洛特。我们波特家对你感激不尽，这个项目使真相浮出水面，让我们更亲近了。

很多的爱，

奥利维亚·波特·卡迈克尔

**「完」**

作者原注：这个故事深受以下书籍的启发：《呼啸山庄》，艾米丽·勃朗特（恋人分开，然后伤害对方和身边的人）；《占有》，拜厄特（现代学者发现了两个毫无关联的维多利亚时代诗人之间不为人知的情事）；《宝莱坞生死恋》，Sarat Chandra Chattopadhyay（一个男人的真爱嫁给别人后，他开始酗酒，并恳求她，在他死的时候陪在他身边）。


End file.
